Ending of a King's Reign
by Twisted List
Summary: It only took one battle. Those fists didn't mean any harm - but they sure did leave a message behind. For five years he sat in jail atoning for his crimes against his own Pokemon. He had lost everything and knew he had no way of getting it all back, but little did he know what five years can bring upon in the world. Rated M. Warning: Yaoi Red/Green.
1. Decayed Thoughts,Misunderstood Reactions

**Warning: This story will have yaoi (BoyxBoy love). If that isn't your fancy or you just hate this couple Kindly either:**

_A. Hit the back Button_

_B. Be brave, read the story and try your best to ignore the yaoi-ness_

_C. Understand it's my story and that no matter what you say, I won't change my story to match your views_

_D. Have an awesome day and __**NOT**__ flame/troll_

_E. Do all of the Above but A_

**I'd greatly appreciate If you would do that for me. Anyways to those who Love this couple or just fancy yaoi, I hope I've done it well… This is my first one (I'm such a noob!) Anyways, I hope you like it :D! Oh sorry if the characters seem so … unusual… this is my first one but uh, Hope ya enjoy anyways and it doesn't ruin the story for you )x!**

**Also: I DO NOT own Pokemon.**

_**Rated M: For Violence, Language, Etc.**_

_**Ending of A King's Reign.**_

_**Chapter One – Decaying Thoughts, Misunderstood Reactions**_

* * *

He sat on a bench. His five O'clock shadow, his cloudy eyes and his grim facial expression said it all. Something had happen – something life changing. Looking around, the man took in his surroundings trying to figure out why he ended up here. The trees and their leaves all swayed slowly in a timely manner giving the place a peaceful ambiance. Trainers, with their Pokémon, lay on the soft, vibrant grass telling and sharing tips for battling. In the distance, the man could see trainers battling their Pokémon – and surprisingly with good sportsmanship too.

He slouched with his arms crossing over his knees and hung his head low. He could remember when he was a young trainer and how he'd battle but he had bad sportsmanship. Whenever he lost, he would leave with a stream of insults behind him and yet that wasn't the worst he had done – he once took it out on his Pokémon.

He had recently been beat by his arch-rival and he was furious. He had trained for two weeks straight and yet he still lost. How could that be possible? He was so sure of his victory that he even thought up clever things to belittle his arch-rival with. His beloved Eevee felt his disappointment and anger and tried to her best to fix him up. She brushed up against his leg lovingly only to be shooed away. She jumped up on his lap and licked his face only to be pushed down. In a final attempt she curled up on his bed and waited for him to get out of the bathroom so she could help him take a relaxing nap.

The young man stormed out of the bathroom adorned with a towel hanging from his waist. He swung open his door, slammed it behind him and turned, glaring at his Eevee. She just sat there all cute looking not even feeling bad about losing the battle for him. He curled his fists and growled. How frustrating to think that.

He opened up his drawer and changed into a pair of comfy cargo shorts and a loose, blue tank top. He turned back around to see his Eevee rolling around on his bed waiting for him to join her. He felt himself boiling. It wasn't his fault he lost – it was his Pokémon's fault and they knew it too. He had trained them for two long weeks and they didn't take it seriously and when they battled? They put in little to no effort.

You can guess what he did next.

The following hours allowed the whole world to see what type of man he was. His fan girls turned away from him, his sister was shamed and his grandfather disowned him. He had destroyed any chance of becoming number one. He did have to serve his time for his crime. Beating a pokemon within an inch of its life and then trying to pull it off as if it was an accident? How foolish.

He spent only five years because by then everyone had moved on – everyone had forgotten. When he was released from jail, it wasn't put on the news, it was made known to everyone – it was only made known him. He traded in his orange tacky jumpsuit for the same outfit he had came in: A dark blue tank-top, brown cargo shorts and black sneakers. He was returned his cell phone and wallet.

He had no way to get back to his house in Pallet town but then again – who'd be there for him? He looked sadly at his cell phone as he loosened his grip on it. He dropped it into the nearby trash can, waved bye to all the people and walked out.

He walked for two days straight to Pallet town and when he arrived, he was shocked. The small spacious town wasn't as he had remembered. Many houses lined the borders of the forest, the dirt pathways were now cemented and street lights were everywhere. Sidewalks covered the once beautiful grass with their ugly brownish-gray color. Dark, gray smog covered the sky and in the background loomed industrial buildings spilling smog into the air. The clouds looked almost black and the sun light that made it through showed the poorly preserved houses off.

The man gasped as he took it all in. What had happened to Pallet town? He started to wander around the town seeing the people. What disturbed him was what covered the children's' arms. They all had long circular scars down their arms and when he observed the adults, many of them too had the same markings.

He made his way to a small café and sat down, observing the towns people some more. With his hand holding his head up, he looked at the scars trying to figure out where they came from. A waitress came over, and asked to take his order only to be told he was just resting. The waitress smiled and asked him to leave.

"Hm. Why? I don't think I'm causing any harm," the man said, now focusing all his attention on her. He gasped and felt his eyes widen when he noticed it was a women he once knew – the women who gave birth to his arch-rival. Her hair was thrown in a neat, stylish bun. He eyes were deluded of any real color and her true age showed through her wrinkles. He had remembered seeing her five years ago at his trial.

She looked twenty years younger.

She gave him a coy smiled and sat down.

"Its been a while G-"

"It has been," He said, motioning at her to shut up. He knew everyone had forgotten about what he did but his name was taboo. He wasn't stupid and he didn't need the attention at the moment. He wanted to figure out what had happened to this once peaceful town.

"What happened to Pallet town?" He asked, motioning for her to sit down across from him. She looked around real quick then plopped down in the chair. She placed her hands on her lap and looked up at him. She adorned a frown and her eyes seemed sad as well. The man felt his eyes widen then he frowned with her.

"It's because of you," She said quietly, curling her hands and scrunching up her face. A tear fell from her face and the man froze up. He was the cause? But that couldn't be, he was in jail for the last five years. He looked over at her, reaching his hand over and touched her shoulder lightly. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes and her mouth quivering.

"My son… he was in disbelief of when it was announced publically what you did. H-He just fell into a depression. He stopped battling shortly after you were sent to jail – he just lost all motivation. He ended up giving all his Pokémon to your grandfather and took up a job in business. Since he was famous for being a Pokémon champion, it wasn't hard for him to get a job. He ended up making lots of money and started to modernize Pallet town," She said in one breath, her whole body shaking and her face drenched in tears.

The man frowned and curled his hand, putting it against his forehead. He didn't understand why his arch-rival would do that. He was an avid trainer and so enthusiastic – this couldn't be true. The man looked at her and frowned again.

"T-That can't be true…"

"But it is G-"

"Don't say my name, please," he said with a stern voice. She looked over at him and nodded once saying she understood. He relaxed and motioned for her to finish telling him what had happened.

"I knew from the beginning he wasn't happy. He would always wear a smile that wasn't natural and whenever I asked him, he would get upset saying I was too worried. Being his mom, I knew him better than everyone else and I could tell something was wrong."

"I ended up cleaning his room one day and found an old picture," She said as she took out a small folded picture. She held it out, waiting for the man to take it. He plucked it from her hand, unfolded it and gasped when he looked at it.

It was a picture of him, as a little kid, and his arch-rival fishing together with their beginning Pokémon running around happy and joyous. He felt his hand crumple the picture and ignored the loud gasp from the lady. That was a pointless thing for her to show him. He shoved it in his pocket, looking over at her and frowning.

"He's hanging onto the past. You need to tell him he needs to get over i-"

"He won't allow himself to get over it. He feels like it's his fault because on that same day, you two got in a fight, didn't you?" She asked, reaching over and ruffling his hair.

"You two got in a fight about who was a better trainer and as a low blow, you brought up how he had no dad and then…"

"_You have no dad! Your mom is a harlot, sleeping with anyone who's willing to take an ugly skank to bed!" The brunet boy cursed out to the raven-haired boy. The raven-haired boy pulled his hat down, hiding his face and biting his lip. Feeling satisfied, the brunet boy laughed and pointed at the raven-haired boy._

"_Hah, see I was right! You'll never meet your real dad because I bet she doe-"_

"_I know you're right. Can we not discuss it?" The raven-haired boy said softly. The brunet looked at him, feeling his smile fall and his hand return to his side. With his eyes wide, he was stunned at what he had said. _

"…_What."_

"_You're right. I'm not dumb, everyone knows it. I'd rather not discuss it though."_

"… _N-No way," the brunet thought as he felt his hand cover his mouth. The raven-haired boy fixed his hat and glared at the brunet._

"_But at least I still have one parent who actually gives a damn about me. Your parents come maybe once a month IF that. You sit on your high horse thinking everything in your life is perfect – but that's far from it. Your parents hate each other and instead of trying to work it out, they got a divorce. Then, they pawned you and your sister off on your grandfather because they were too conceited to care for you two. I understand my mom isn't perfect but you need a reality check – your life isn't as perfect as you think," The raven-haired boy shouted out, pointing at him at the same time. _

_The brunet boy has nothing to say and only looked over in disbelief. When the hell did he get the nerve to insult him? He was the all mighty G-_

"_Also, you're pathetic! We use to be best friends but when we both became trainers, you left me behind! We had planned to travel together, to see the world together – we promised each other to always be together. You left me out, as if I was a disease. I remember the night before. I called you up asking how excited you were but what did you do? You just sat there going 'uh huh' and 'yeah'. I thought you were nervous and I didn't really know what to do but then, to arrive at the lab and you acting as if you're hot shot when you just received your first Pokémon ever?" He shouted out once more._

_The brunet boy coiled his fists up and went to shout back but was interrupted by more shouts from the raven-haired boy._

"_You broke our promise –But I'll break you,"_

The man felt his eyes widen and gasped. That son of a bitch did break him. That same night, he beat his Eevee out of rage because he had lost to a battle. He ended up losing all his respect, his family, his friends – most importantly his Pokémon. The man stood up abruptly, startling the lady. He grabbed her hand.

"Take me to my grandfather's lab."

After much traveling through the crowded streets, they finally made it the lab. The man stood tall, knocked on the door and had no emotion on his face. The door slowly opened and out came an elderly man. He looked up, trying to figure out who the man was until he spoke.

"It's my grandpa."

"What are you doing here, you ingrate. Run away from jai-"The elderly man went to continue until he was smacked across the face by the lady.

"He's your _grandson_. Don't you dare treat him as such because of his past; it was a mistake, get over it and be thankful he's here," The lady said angrily. The elderly man quieted down and looked up at his grandson. It had been a while since the man had seen his grandfather and the time didn't treat him well. He looked much older than he did five years ago and had copious amount of wrinkles.

He welcomed them both in and they sat down in the living room. The elderly man brought out three cups poured them all tea and they all sat quietly, sipping their tea. The silence was broken when a familiar Pokémon was heard running down the halls.

"Pika-chu!" Shouted a small, yellow creature. The little Pikachu seemed to be smiling and having fun as he was being chased by a Squirtle. The Pikachu stopped running, sniffed the air and looked directly at the man. The man froze up, wondering if the Pikachu could remember who he was.

"Pika…" The Pikachu said, as his ears lowered and he walked outta the room sad. The man, standing up quickly walked after the Pikachu, and when he went to pick him up, the Pikachu cried out and shocked the man.

"Tsk!"

"Pika! Pi- Pika!" The Pikachu shouted out angrily. The man back up, holding his hand that was shocked by the Pikachu. He looked down at his hand then back at the Pikachu. He should have known that wasn't a smart idea. He walked back to the living room and sat down in his chair. The elderly man looked over at him, and frowned.

"Why would you try to do that? You should have known that after all this time that Pikachu would be angry at you."

"I-I didn't think before I acted."

"Anyways, G-"

"Don't say my name please."

"… Grandson, what do you want from me."

"I wanna know where 'he' is."

"Who?"

"… Red. I want to know where he is. I have a matter to settle with him."

The old man hung his head low, and chuckled lightly.

"You should probably go visit your old house. You'll be surprised to see who lives there now."

The man, unsure of what his grandfather meant, looked over at the lady and shrugged. They had no other leads and maybe if he went back to his house, Daisy might still be living there and might know where Red is. The man and lady stood up, said their goodbyes and made their way back to his house.

When they arrived, the man noticed the sign he had made as a little kid was still there – and surprisingly in good condition.

"Look at that, it's still there…" The lady said as she brushed her hand over the sign. She chuckled lightly and with a coy smile looked over at the man.

"I remember when you two made these."

"_Hey! Look at mine, " Red cried out happily as he put his paint brush down, showing the brunet boy his sign. The brunet boy looked at the sign, smiling in approval_

"_Yeah, it looks great… but not as great as mine Red!" The brunet boy shouted playfully at Red, holding his sign up. They both laughed and looked at each other with warm smiles._

"_I can't wait till we get these in the ground. No one will mess with us because our signs will tell them all who owns Pallet town!" Red said, as he jumped up and down excitedly. The brunet boy smiled and threw his arm over Red._

"_Yeah! We'll own this town – together and forever!"_

The man traced his index finger over the faded green letters and said his own name out loud. The lady gasped but then smiled lightly.

"I'm going to assume you're feeling more comfortable with your name, Green," The lady said and she touched his shoulder lightly, making sure to get his attention. He looked over at her and shook his head 'yes'.

They looked up at his house and Green felt a small smile appear on his face. He was happy that his house was still in good condition. They both walked up calmly until Green noticed a shadow pass the one window. Curious, he ran up to the door, and grabbed the door knob, noticing it was unlocked. He opened the door quickly, almost falling as he entered the house.

"….Excuse you…" said a soft, manly voice. The man looked over at the voice and gasped. It was Red. He was a little bit taller but still shorter. His hair shined with health, his youthful face looked as age didn't visit him at all. His red, glistening eyes shined with shock and his mouth hung open.

They both stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

"_You broke our promise – But I'll break you."_

Red, frowned and looked disdainfully at Green. Green felt himself freeze up only able to stare at Red. It had been five years since they had last talked, battled or even seen each other. Green finally broke the silence by getting on his knees and bowing in front of Red.

Red, confused with actions, walked up, bent down and lightly brushed Green's hair from his face.

"What are you doing here?" Red asked gently, still bending down playing with Green's hair. Green quickly sat up, almost making Red fall over. He looked Red in the eyes and felt himself blush. He felt himself grind his teeth together until he finally calmed himself.

"_You won_. You did break me. I submit." Green said, while he noticed Red's facial expression change from a gentle, soft one to a cold and hard glare. He quickly stood up and stormed up his stairs.

"Well? Are you going to come up here or not?" Red shouted down annoyed. Green looked over at Red's mom, shrugging. Red's mom looked at the stairs then back at Green.

"You go up there; I need to get back to work anyways. Please, try to work this out and don't fight too much. He's very fragile right now and… he just needs his old friend back. He probably won't say it but he still considers you his best friend ever though you don't really like him. Please though, work this out – I just want everything to go back to normal," Red's mom said as she opened the front door. She said her final goodbyes to Green and left. Green waved goodbye to her and then walked up the stairs and entered the room Red was in.

He noticed that it was still his bedroom. His bed was made neatly with his favorite green covers covering the bed. His random posters from when he was a kid still hung up on the wall and it seemed everything in his room was untouched. He saw Red sitting on his bed.

He went to talk but was smacked by Red and pushed up against the well.

"W-What are you doing Red?" Green asked, unsure of what happened to the soft and gentle Red from a few minutes ago. Red looked up, pissed off, and slammed Green up against the wall again.

"You're acting like what happened all those years ago was planned. Don't you dare make it out like I was hoping you'd almost kill your Eevee and get sent to Jail. I was going to do what you did to me. I was going leave you behind when I became incredibly famous for my Pokémon skills. I was going to make you feel the pain I felt when we were kids."

"Red, look, I'm truly am sorry for the way I acted when I was a kid. I was a stupid punk who had no right to abandon you but you must realize Red, you did break me and you did make me feel like you did all those years ago…" Green said as Red loosened his grip on his shirt. He had tears weld up in his eyes and curling a fist, lightly hit it off of Green's chest.

"You don't understand what kind of pain I went through."

"Red, I do Und-"

"No, you don't! I - …"

"…?"

"I… I.." Red said mumbling out the last bit. Straining his ears, Green gently grabbed Red and hugged him. Red, who was blushing madly, hugged Green back crying as he finally said it loudly enough for Green to hear.

"I love you Green… I always have, ever since we were little kids. At first, I just admired you because you were so cool and so fun to be around. Then when we decided to do our journey together I was happy because to me right then and there, I felt as if we'd be together forever – but you tossed me aside as if I was yesterday's garbage. Then you never wanted to talk to me and when I realized I loved you, it was too late. You had made it clear that you hated me – and I had no chance of ever claiming your heart like you claimed mine," Red cried out, sobbing into Green's chest.

Green, stunned and not sure what to say tightened his arms around Red, hugging him closer and started petting his head lightly, consoling him. Green listened to Red sob for almost an hour until, no longer able to cry anymore, Red fell asleep in Green's arms. Green gently placed Red down on his bed and pulled the covers up over Red making sure he was comfortable and warm. Green tried to walk away quietly but a squeaky floor board said otherwise.

"Green…" a soft, gentle voice said. Green turned around to see Red still asleep but he was mumbling out his name. With a slight blush, he walked back over to his bed and looked at Red's sleeping face. His face looked calm and relaxed. He sat down next to Red on his bed, lightly touching Red's face. He pulled his hand back quickly when he noticed how cold he felt.

Panicking, Green quickly looked around his room for an extra blanket or something he could use to warm Red up. Unable to find anything he considered suitable, he looked at Red and didn't know what to do.

"_Hey, Green. I'm really cold! I didn't know it'd be this cold," Whined a small raven-haired boy. The brunet boy frowned at him and pulled him in close._

"_Well, my grandpa told me that we should stay close for warmth so, you know. We don't wanna end up getting sick and end up having to go home! We've been wanting to camp for a while and even if it's during the winter I think we can make it. We'll just have to keep each other warm!" The brunet boy shouted enthusiastically_.

_Red smiled at Green and clung to him close_.

"_Thanks Green. You're really smart and nice! I'm sure we'll have fun!" Red said happily. Green smiled back at Red and shook his head 'yes'._

Sighing, Green lifted up the blanket and joined Red in his bed. Red was lightly snoring which made Green smile lightly. He turned and faced the ceiling, sighing deeply. Maybe he needed a nap too_._

* * *

_**End of Chapter One **_


	2. Memory Lane's Expressions

**Warning: This story will have Yaoi (BoyxBoy love). If that isn't your fancy or you just hate this couple Kindly either:**

_A. Hit the back Button_

_B. Be brave, read the story and try your best to ignore the yaoi-ness_

_C. Understand it's my story and that no matter what you say, I won't change my story to match your views_

_D. Have an awesome day and__NOT__flame/troll_

_E. Do all of the Above but A_

_A/N- The chapter starts out with a memory told from Red's view then it switches to Green's point of view. The story is told in Green's Point of View unless it's stated otherwise! Hope it doesn't confuse you._

_**Ending of King's Reign**_

_**Chapter 2: Memory Lane's Expressions**_

* * *

_His eyes stung. It couldn't be true. Green would never do something as cruel like that. Red watched from the back of the court room as Green, the culprit at hand, was escorted into the court room. Harsh looks and mumbled insults sailed across the courtroom within the crowd Red felt his heart drop at each comment her heard and each look he saw._

_None of it was true._

_ He knew Green better than everyone else. Yes, they did fight all the time and Green even considered him an archrival – but right now that didn't matter. Green's head hung low, his shoulders relaxed and his arms seemed to dangle without any motivation to fight back – as if he was admitting defeat._

_ Curling his fists, Red shook with two emotions – Anger and Grief. He was pissed that Green would harm his Pokémon, especially his Eevee like that, yet at the same time … he was heart-broken. With tears streaming down his face, Red pulled his hat down to cover his face._

_ He didn't want to see Green go away._

_ "Order in the court!" shouted an older man, banging his gavel at the same time. The crowd became quiet, watching the intently and sneaking nasty glares at Green. Red bit his lip and looked over at Green, feeling a bit better to see Green's face – but it hurt at the same time._

_ The love of his life was going to be sent to jail – there was no way he could get away from these accusations. Green glanced over and saw Red. His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open a bit from the shock. Red looked down at the floor and felt his hot tears steam down his face. His body shook and he furiously wiped the tears away._

_ He tried to calm himself only to cry some more. He glanced up one more time at Green, with his face still stained with his tears and his nose red. Green frowned and looked back down at the ground. Red shook his head and ran out of the court room._

_To see Red run out of the court room made him want to cry – it truly seemed like the whole world had turned their backs to him. He had done such a horrible crime that even Red, a warm-hearted boy, couldn't even stand to look at him._

_ He deserved to be alone._

Green's eyes flickered to life. He noticed that the sun no longer shined into his old house. The moonlight slowly invaded his room, making him sigh. He had been sleeping for a few hours. He went to roll until he felt two warm hands clasped over his chest. At first, he was shocked. Green reached out and touched one of the hands.

Instantly, the other body stirred and removed both hands from his chest. Green smirked and sat up, trying his best not to disturb Red. He glanced over and felt his face warm up. Red, with his arms above his head, had his shirt messed wrinkled up, showing off his abdomen. Green reached over and pulled Red's shirt down.

_ "He's shameless…"_ Green thought as he rustled Red's hair gently. Red stirred a bit but didn't wake. Green removed himself from the bed, stretched his body out and tip-toed over to his dresser. He opened it up and was shocked to see that his own clothing was still there. He opened the second draw and noticed that a few of Red's shirts and pants were housed in this one. It was like he moved in.

He rummaged through his draw and pulled out a purple long-sleeved shirt, black jeans and a long white scarf. It was kinda chilly in his house during the autumn season so he would buy scarves to wear around his house – his neck would get stiff if it got too cold. He didn't need it right now so he just threw it over his shoulder.

He then looked over at the bedroom door and tip-toed over. He slowly and carefully opened the door and walked out and down the stairs.

He didn't disturb Red's slumber – God knows if he did. Green shuffled over to the refrigerator and stole a water bottle. He took a long sip, enjoying the taste of the water. It tasted just like the water from the local spring – so refreshing and cool; it felt as if it was healing him.

He glanced over at the stove and read the time. It was five-forty in the morning. He shrugged it off and took another gulp from the water bottle. He was use to getting up early every morning – he did everyday when he was in prison.

He put the water bottle down on the nearest counter, sighing in relief. He had missed the taste of that. He shuffled on over to the cabinets, rummaging around for something to snack on. He sighed irritably when he noticed the cabinets were almost barren – only a few bags of mints, and one instant ramen. He thought for a moment about whether or not to eat the ramen.

_"It's his last one… but I'm hungry!"_ Green reached his hand out to snatch up the instant ramen only to stop himself. It was Red's favorite flavor. He sighed and slammed the cabinet door shut. He sighed again and walked over to the nearby couch, plopping down.

He glanced around, trying to figure out what to do next. This was his house – so it wasn't like he had to leave but… when did Red move in? Green thought for a second until he blushed at what Red has said earlier.

_"I love you… I always have."_

Green felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his stomach turned. That couldn't be true. There was no way a man could love another man! Men were made to protect and populate the world with the help of women. Red's feelings were nothing more than confusion.

A love between them would end up in catastrophe anyways. They were both too different. Red was a loving, kind, warm-hearted guy who would throw his life into the afterlife if he could better humanity. Green was nothing more than a low-life who caused harm to other people and Pokémon.

Red could do much better.

Green felt a part of him accept these words, yet another part in his body told him he was wrong. Green felt a frown adorn its self upon his lips. This was too confusing. An Intimate relationship between another man was too weird. While at prison, Green heard of such precarious activities and couldn't imagine himself doing _that_with Red.

Red still reminded him of a little innocent boy – and he was just caught up in the moment. Green knew Red didn't love him – Maybe Red was just concerned this whole time and that seeing him again made him so happy, he said 'I love you' because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah, that was probably it," Green mumbled out, still frowning. He sighed and started to think again. He knew Red didn't mean 'I love you' as if he was proclaiming his love to his lover. He meant it as if Green was his older brother.

Still, Green felt unsatisfied with his thinking, but he couldn't pin point why he felt that way. He laid on the couch, thinking until he heard the bedroom door open from upstairs. Startled and not wanting to talk to Red with such confusing thoughts in his mind, he quickly ruled over and faced the back of the couch.

Light footsteps approached him and Green felt himself tense up. What was Red doing up at this hour?! He looked sound asleep earlier. Green heard a soft chuckle and a hand touch his shoulder. He relaxed a bit as the same warm hands from earlier made their way up to the back of his neck.

Pressing lightly, Red's hands started to massage Green's neck and shoulders. Green felt his face warm up – this was embarrassing. Red, sitting on the ground and leaning onto the couch, continued to massage Green's neck and shoulder, lightly humming a familiar song.

Green strained his ears and picked up on the song. It was a lullaby that Red's mom had sung to them both before.

_"Mom… I'm scared!" Red cried out from under his sleeping bag. Green gulped and shook his head in agreement. Red, for his fifth birthday, wanted to go camping at the local lake – the same time two ferocious Gyardos decided to move in. Green and Red with their sleeping bags right next to each other decided that it'd be better if they joined their sleeping bags together._

_ Red curled up next to Green, holding onto him, making Green freeze. Red was really warm. Green held Red too and felt tears well up in his eyes. Those two Gyardos were really loud and scary! It sounded like they were outside their tent just waiting for them to come out._

_ Red's mom, crawled over and patted both their heads. Red looked up, having tears in his eyes glanced over at Green. Green looked at Red's mom as she soothed them both._

"_Don't worry Red, I wouldn't let those Gyardos touch you or Green," She whispered. Green felt Red start to loosen his grip on his shirt and felt relieved. He didn't like seeing Red so scared and defenseless. She kissed Red on his forehead and went to kiss Green's forehead only to be stopped by Green._

_ "I'm six years old! I don't need a goodnight kiss on the forehead!" Green whispered angrily, offended she was treating him like a baby. He was a big kid, not a big baby like Red! Red's mom gasped then smiled warmly at Green. She tousled his hair._

_ "Alright, I won't give you a kiss on the forehead Green, but don't complain when you have bad dreams," She whispered jokingly. Red giggled and poked Green's side. Green blushed in embarrassment and pouted._

_ "Oh, don't pout Green, we're only joking," She cooed out, tousling his hair once more. He swatted her hand away and she just sighed lightly. Red smiled and grabbed Green's hand. Green jumped at Red's audacious action. _

_ "Don't worry Green, I won't let you have bad dreams!"_

_ "…Thanks I guess," Green spat out, embarrassed and blushing madly. Red smiled brightly at Green and giggled again. Green couldn't help but smile back. Red glanced up at his mom and smiled at her as well._

_ "Mom, could you hum me a song? I can't sleep without them…"_

_ "Sure Red." _

_ She cleared her throat and started humming a lullaby. Red instantly fixed his eyes on his mom, looking much more relaxed. Green looked the other way, listening to her hum. He felt his eyelids get heavy and he yawned. After she was done humming, she kissed Red's forehead again and tousled Green's hair._

_ "Sleep tight you two. Don't like the Gyardos bite," She whispered out, smiling at her own joke Red giggled and Green rolled back over to face Red. He glared at Red—how could he laugh at something so serious! What if the Gyrados really did end up biting them! They could be seriously injured or even die!_

_ Red reached over and cuddled with Green, who just recovered from the shock of their joke. Green sighed and felt himself blush._

_ Red was such a crybaby._

Green, lost in the memory, didn't notice that Red's hands had stopped their rhythmic pattern on the back of his neck and shoulder. He frowned at the lost of contact and turned around to see Red's sleeping face so close to his.

His heart almost jumped from his chest and Green almost shouted out in shock. Red had fallen asleep while massaging him. He arms supported his head as if they were a pillow and his body leaned against the couch. Green sat up and sighed.

Red sure was weird.

Green leaned down, picked Red up as carefully as he could and placed him on the couch. Red, being the heavy sleeper he is, didn't move at all and continued to snooze peacefully. Green couldn't understand why Red looked so peaceful while he slept.

He seemed to be smiling in his sleep. Green tousled Red's hair and smiled. Feeling his stomach growl, Green place a hand over his stomach and glanced at the nearby clock. It was six-twenty in the morning and he felt himself shrug.

He didn't expect his first day back in Pallet town to be like this. He expected to find his house empty with no one there to welcome him back. He had done such horrendous things, but that didn't stop Red's mom helping him, His own grandfather giving him advice or his ex-best friend telling him that he loved him.

Green hung his head low and felt himself frown. He didn't deserve their kind remarks and he definitely didn't deserve Red's love – even though he knew he didn't mean it in such a romantic way. Green stood up and walked over to the door. He put his shoes back on and looked back at Red who was sleeping soundly.

He wanted to do something for Red. He wasn't sure exactly what he could do but he knew that Red was a big eater – so making breakfast for him would be nice, right? He grabbed a sticky note off the nearby stand and wrote "I'll be back" and looked around, wondering where to put it.

After thinking for a few seconds, he felt himself grin. He snuck over in front of Red, bent down and lightly stuck the sticky note to Red's forehead. Feeling himself about to burst from the laughter in his throat, he quickly backed away and chuckled to himself.

He felt like he was a little kid.

He turned to the door, opened it up and walked out. He fixed his long black jacket and put his scarf on – though his neck felt great from Red's massage. He smiled at the crisp autumn air as it wrapped itself all around Green. He yawned and started walking down a familiar dirt path. It was kind of nice to see his house was left alone and not modernized. The nostalgic feel really made him feel like he was home.

He started walking down a familiar pathway and ended up entering what seemed to be the city square. A few stores flickered with dim lights signaling they were open. He walked by each place, trying to see if they sold food. The first store was a crafts store called Cherubi's Cabinet. By glancing in, he could see a wide selection of crafting tools like hot glue guns, scissors, and pipe cleaners. He went to walk on until he noticed it.

A necklace with an Eevee's head at the end of it; It was only a small little charm, but seeing it made him think of his own Eevee – the one he hurt so badly. He bit his lip and turned away from the window.

" 'Scuse me sir, but is there anything I can help you with?" asked a little girl's voice. Green turned around and noticed a small girl, who had bright pink hair and light blue eyes, smiling at him. He bent down and smiled back.

"Nah, I was just window shopping, that's all."

"Oh, I see. Well, I noticed you were looking at that Eevee necklace… do you maybe want it? If you don't have the money for it, I can have my momma put it in the back room and you can pick it up when you do have the money," the little girl chimed out. Green chuckled and tousled her hair.

"Nah, It's fine… That necklace just brings memories back of an old friend I haven't seen in a while."

"… Is that so?"

"Yup! Don't worry about me, I'm just an old man," Green said playfully as he tousled her hair once more. The little girl smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Will you at least play with me then? No other kids are going to come out for a few hours and I'm bored!" She cried out, pleading for him to play with her. Green sighed and patted her on the head with his other hand. He wanted to make breakfast for Red though… well, playing for a few minutes couldn't hurt, right?

"Sure, but only for a little bit; I have errands to run," Green said, smiling at her. The little girl squealed and pulled Green into the store. Entering the place, the aroma of roses drifted up his nose and made him sigh. It was a lovely scent.

"Hey, what's your name mister?"

"… It's Green," He whispered, unsure of how she would react. The little girl thought for a moment then smiled.

"That's an awesome name! My name is Maria!" She shouted happily. Green smiled at her and laughed as she told him some funny jokes. He sat there listening to her until she ran into the back room. He waited for her silently, unsure of why she ran away. She was talking about how a Snorelax and a Slowpoke were the same then ran off claiming she had a gift.

She sure was a sweet girl.

She returned back in the room, holding something behind her back. He raised an eyebrow as she approached him, smiling. She motioned for him to stick his hands out and when he did, she placed a small box in his hands.

"Inside that box is an Eevee necklace! It's a gift from me to you so you can't refuse it!" She said, frowning at him. He sighed. She was really serious about this. He looked up at her, smiling and pocketed the box. She smiled and hugged him.

"I wish you could stay longer but I promised for only a few minutes. Please visit me again Mr. Green!" She chimed out, watching him leave the store. He turned and waved bye, getting a wave in return. While walking and looking for a grocery store, he stuffed his hand in his pocket and opened the box.

He ran his fingers over the smooth, cold metal. The imprints in the metal on his fingertips clearly made the shape of an Eevee. He sighed as he hung his head low. He wasn't happy to receive this gift – it made that day clear in his mind.

Letting go of the necklace, he finally found a place that sold food – a bakery. He looked up at the sign.

"Simisear's Bakery…" Green mumbled out, thinking about what he knew about Simisears. They liked sweets didn't they? He tilted his head, wondering if opening a bakery could even satisfy a simisear since it would have a sweet tooth. Sighing, he noticed it was open and walked on in.

A bell ran, alerting the baker that someone entered his store. A thin blonde man turned around and smiled at Green. His light purple eyes seemed to be full of glee and his smile also said the same thing. Green smiled back at the man.

"Good Morning Sir! Welcome to Simisear's Bakery! If there is anything you want made, I'll make it for you right now!" the man said enthusiastically. Green just smiled back and shook his head no. The baker gasped a bit, as if he was offended.

"S-Sorry if I offended you."

"Nah, I'm just shocked! A good looking man like yourself all alone at a bakery? Picking something up for your special lady? How about I make something fresh! I'm sure she'll love it," The man said, totally swooned over his own imagination. Green felt himself smile awkwardly and he shook his head yes. The baker wasn't one-hundred percent wrong. He was picking something up – just not for a special lady.

The baker sat and streamed out ideas of what to bake, while Green just sat there unsure of what to pick. Since it was morning, the baker was currently listing off morning dishes.

"…And last we have a cherry glazed roll; Perfect for those who love sweet fruits such as cherries and strawberries. Tell me, does your special lady love sweets?" The baker asked, leaning on the counter, curious. Green thought for a moment.

He remembered Red did say once that his favorite fruit was cherry and Red did eat a lot of candy. He could clearly recall multiple times he saw Red sucking on cherry lollipops or chewing on cherry-flavored hum. Green nodded 'yes' and the baker swooned once more.

"Ah, I can tell this is true love! A gorgeous man like you, doing such a nice thing for her… And she loves sweets too! She must be a lovely lady," The baker remarked, having a warm smile across his face. Green smiled back awkwardly and waited patiently for the baker to make two cherry glazed rolls.

After about twenty minutes, the baker pulled the rolls out, put them in a cute pink box and gave the box to Green. Green looked inside and noticed that the baker gave him a whole dozen.

"Ah… I only need two."

"Don't worry about it, I can see this is true love," The baker swooned once more. Green felt his stomach turn. It wasn't true love – he was just being nice to Red. Green took out his wallet and paid the baker for the price of two glazed rolls (He couldn't get the Baker to move the price up).

He waved by to the baker and walked out of the bakery. He started down the street and noticed many more people were outside and it made him uncomfortable. What if someone knew who he was and made a big scene about it. He moved his scarf up a bit and continued on walking, trying to stay out of peoples way.

Thankfully, he made it back to his house without anyone noticing who he was. He opened the door slowly and noticed that Red was still asleep on the couch. Sighing, he walked in took his coat off and shoes off. He made his way into the kitchen and gently placed the box down. It was still warm and that made him smile.

He opened the box slightly and the scent of cherries drifted throughout the house. It was pleasant.

"Mmm… is that cherries…" a familiar voice said. Green's eyes widen as Red sat up and rubbed his eyes. Green noticed that the sticky note from his face was gone. Red sniffed the air and looked back towards the kitchen and smiled lightly at the sight of Green.

"Ah, welcome back. I woke up right after you left…"Red said trailing off at the end of his sentence. Green just shrugged and laughed.

"You had no food in your house so I thought I would go pick breakfast up for us."

"…Really?"

"Yeah, I got cherry-glazed rolls since you love cherries."

"…Is that so… I'm surprised you remember that," Red said with shock written all over his face. Green felt a bit out of place as Red kept staring at him then at the box. What was Red doing? He was so weird.

"Thanks for thinking of me," Red chimed out smiling – this time his smile seemed to be full of such warmth and love. Green felt his face heat up a bit and looked away.

"It was nothing… Now are you gonna come eat them or not?" Green asked, as he popped open the box and took out one of the rolls. He took a bite and couldn't believe the taste – it was as if he died and went to heaven. Red shuffled over and grabbed one, took a bite and said 'mmm'. Green started to chuckle and then busted out laughing.

"What's so funny? Secrets don't make friends…"

"Y-You act like a little kid Red! Saying 'mmm' because something is tasty; You're really weird Red."

"… I guess so. Oh well," Red said as he took another bite and had the same reactions. Green smiled at Red and took another bite.

He hadn't felt this much happiness in years.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	3. Sweet Treats

**Warning: This story will have Yaoi (BoyxBoy love). If that isn't your fancy or you just hate this couple Kindly either:**

_A. Hit the back Button_

_B. Be brave, read the story and try your best to ignore the yaoi-ness_

_C. Understand it's my story and that no matter what you say, I won't change my story to match your views_

_D. Have an awesome day and **NOT** flame/troll_

_E. Do all of the Above but A_

_A/N- Yeah so, Like how I said Every Tuesday and then… I don't update? Well, it's my fault because I forgot that this week I had: 1 field trip, 3 assemblies, 3 meetings and two essays due… ! So updates are gonna be random (Once a week on any given day). I was sure I'd have time to upload the chapters! Anyways Hope you enjoy c:!_

_**Ending of a King's Reign**_

**Chapter 3: Sweet Treats**

* * *

"Hey Green! Welcome to Simisear's bakery! What can I get for you this morning?" the baker cooed out, extending his one hand out in front of him and bowing ever so elegantly. Green grinned as he walked through the aisles, unsure of what to get. He had made it a habit to come every morning to pick something up for breakfast. It wasn't like it was a waste of time – sometimes the baker would give him "free samples" that would consist of copious amounts of delectable cherry glaze rolls.

He also allowed the baker to know his name; of course it wasn't like he wanted to tell the baker his name – the baker kept pestering him until finally Green gave in and told the man his name.

Green scanned the shelves a few more times picking up a bag of flour, a bag of chocolate chips and other various things. Green had been out of jail for about two weeks and he soon realized what Red's diet consisted of – cup of noodle for breakfast, lunch, and dinner plus mints for desert – you know for minty-fresh breath. Green was appalled at the state of the man, his diet especially, and decided to 'straighten him out'.

Green shuffled on up to the counter, placed his items down gently and waited impatiently. He wanted to get home and start on his secret surprise for Red. Red was known for having a sweet tooth and what better way to surprise him with home-made cookies. Of course it wasn't like Green had too, he wanted to as a way to say 'thanks'.

Green recently found out the Red was taking care of everything of his while he was away in jail.

Red watched over his house so excessively to the point where he decided to just move in. Green found it a bit creepy, but understood it wasn't meant to be found as creepy and appreciated the action. Red could have just let Green's house rot away, be broken into by thugs, and defiled by unruly kids. Instead, he made sure the house stayed in perfect condition – heck he even watered the small plan he had plopped down in his living room.

Green, caught up in his thoughts, had a mini heart attack when the baker clapped his hands together in front of his face. He grabbed his chest and blinked his eyes furiously. The baker roared with laughter, banging his hand of the counter at Green's reaction.

"T-The hell are you trying to do, kill me?!"

"Just trying to get your attention Green! You were zoning out for a good five minutes," The baker chuckled out, waving Green's pissed expression off. Green narrowed his gaze at the baker, and pushed his items closer. The baker started ringing the items up, and when it came time to pay for them, Green paused for a moment. He rustled his pockets a few more times and instantly started panicking.

His wallet was missing.

Slamming his fist off the counter, he swiveled on his heels and bolted out the front door, shouting out curses. The baker stood there confused by Green's actions. He scratched the back of his head, looked down at the items and sighed. Green acted like paying was an issue. The baker bagged the items, sat the bag down behind the counter and decided to wait for Green to return – hopefully.

Green marched down the street, mentally slapping himself. He never forgot his wallet! That held all of his information – information that could make him a dead man. His ID obviously would have his name and if someone were to enter the house and steal his wallet … he'd have to leave town and move somewhere else.

Once he was in front of the house, he bolted on in and upstairs to the bedroom. He swung the door open, noticing someone was still in the bed. He felt his eyebrow twitch. It was nine O'clock in the morning and the bum still wasn't up?! Red went to bed at eight last night claiming he was 'really tired' from work. Green could understand going to bed early, but sleeping in till nine?! How much sleep did Red need?

Ignoring the sleeping bum, he tip-toed on over to the dresser and scanned the top of it. He moved around a few items, feeling his heart beat faster by the second. After searching a few times he felt his stomach churn.

His wallet was gone.

He felt himself fall back onto his butt, stirring the sleeping man. The raven-haired boy sprang up from the bed, quickly glancing all around. Once he saw Green his eyes narrowed until he noticed Green's horrid facial expression. He slid out of the bed, shuffled on over and plopped down next to him.

Red placed his hand gently on Green's back, patting his back softly. Green glanced over unable to speak. He was a dead man without his wallet. After a few minutes of the silence and Red gently rubbing his back, Green accepted the reality and told Red.

"…What should we do?" Red asked, still groggy from being woken up. Green shrugged his shoulders trying to think of what he was doing beforehand. He woke up at five-thirty this morning, got ready to leave for this morning, and left. He arrived at the bakery by six-fifteen and stormed out in a panic about five minutes later or so.

"Maybe you dropped it while walking…"

"Don't say that Red! I probably misplaced it in the house!" Green shouted as he turned his head over, coming face to face with Red. He glared menacingly at Red and his stupid thought. He wasn't a vagabond; walking around carelessly just dropping his stuff anywhere.

_** (POV Change: Red) **_

Red's eyes shone with surprise at Green's rash movement. His heart fluttered a bit as Green moved closer to his face. He felt uncomfortable at the sudden closeness and scooted over, away from Green. Green narrowed his gaze even more, shoved Red and stormed out of the room, shouting profanities and calling Red a moron. Red yawned at Green's insults, scratched the back of his head, and fell back on to the floor.

Man, was he ever tired.

He had so much to do yesterday at work! File these papers, go to this meeting, go to that stupid weekly team work thing – just a shit ton of stuff to do with almost no breaks in between. He couldn't stand not having his usual fifteen minute break for every two hours – it was pure torture to him. He use to just relax, drink a coffee and watch one or two YouTube videos on something stupid. Now that Green was out of jail, he felt like he needed to spend his break on Green.

He'd call the man as soon as his break would start, talking to Green about his day and asking Green about his. When he first started this, Green would ignore his calls and if the rare chance he did pick up, He's shout 'Get back to work!" and hang up. After about a week, Green finally caved in and started talking to Red during his breaks.

This made Red really happy – actually it made him feel as if he was on cloud nine.

Just hearing Green's voice reassured him that he was back and this wasn't a prolonged dream. Red couldn't stand to think of losing Green again so when he started snooping around for a job, Red felt himself get angry. Green was being audacious! He just got out of jail for a horrible crime and was already looking for a job?

He would be found out in a week.

Since Green was trying to keep on the down low, Red suggested he not get a job because they would of course do a background check and that wouldn't settle well with anyone. After much convincing and persuading, Green finally gave in to Red's voice filling his head with 'Getting a job is a bad idea' bullshit.

"_Green, I'm serious, you shouldn't be looking for a job. You'll get found out and then what are you gonna do?" Red shouted out, with his one hand resting on his hip and the other resting by his side. Green was sitting on the couch grumbling to himself._

_ "If you have something to say, say it louder Green."_

_ "…I'm not a Matador, I don't need your bull," Green hissed as he folded his arms, glaring menacingly at Red. Red chuckled at Green's comment, getting the glare's deadly waves even more. Red plopped on down next to Green, and noticed how he was shorter by a few inches. Green huffed and turned away from Red._

_ Red started talking to Green again, trying to convince him not to get a job only to receive the cold shoulder. When he lightly grabbed Green's shoulder, Green turned, smacked his hand off and glared._

_ "H-How evil…"_

_ "I'll get a job if I want too. You're not my parent Red, and you're definitely not going to control what I do. I've been locked up for the last five years unable to decide anything; I want some type of freedom God damnit!"_

_ "I'm just looking out for you Green! I don't wanna see you get sent away again like last time… T-That was painful to watch…" Red shouted, trailing off at the end. He felt his heartbeat fast; sweat pouring from his pores, and tears well up in his eyes._

_ He was terrified by the idea of losing Green – why couldn't Green understand this?_

_Green reached over and pulled Red into a gentle embrace, shushing him. Red, feeling better glanced up at Green's face. His eyes were calm and placid, like a untouched lake. He had a light warm smile adorned on his lips and was currently patting Red's raven hair. Red felt himself loosen up and allowed himself to lean on Green._

_ "…Fine. I won't get a job – not yet at least. I'll promise you I'll wait a few months but nothing more! I can't be home bound forever."_

"_I'd rather you be at home everyday though… you could greet me with a hug and a big ol' ki-"_

"_Shut your mouth Red!" Green shouted out, throwing Red off to the side. Red busted out in laughter. Oh how fun it was to make Green freak out like that. He knew Green was uncomfortable with romance in general so poking fun at that made it even better._

_Green stormed off upstairs, shouting and scoffing at Red. Red just sat there smiling at the nostalgic _

"Red! I found my wallet! It was in my bag hidden in my one book! God, I was so terrified I had lost it…" Green shouted up the stairs, trailing off at the end. Red snapped back to reality and sighed in relief. At least they wouldn't have to go wallet hunting today.

_**(POV Change: Green)**_

After tearing the house apart looking for his damn cursed wallet, Green felt his mouth drop in awe as found it hidden in his one notebook. He snatched it up, throwing it into his back pocket. He shouted up to Red, claiming he found his wallet. A few seconds later, he saw Red adorned in his usual outfit, shuffling down the stairs.

"It's about damn time you woke up," Green said curtly, making it known he was irritated with the boy's lethargic ways. Red shrugged his shoulders at Green, and made his way into the kitchen getting ready to 'feast' on a cup of noodles – unhealthy yet so refined; what more could you want?

Green cringed at Red before stopping him from snatching the cup of noodles from Red's hands.

"What do you think you're doing?! I'm super hungry Green!"

"…Lets go out and eat breakfast together. It'll be nicer, and heck even healthier!" Green said, throwing the cup of noodles ungracefully back into the cabinet. Red moaned as he shuffled on over to the door, shocking Green at how obedient he was being.

"What? No counter-argument or anything?" Green asked, putting on his coat and throwing a familiar white scarf around his neck. Red sighed, waving Green off.

"I'm too tired to fight, I'm really hungry and you're paying."

"I figured as much," Green mumbled out as they both made their way to the center. While walking around the streets, they casually talked, laughing and reminiscing about the past. Out of the corner of Green's vision, he noticed Simisear's bakery. He wanted to show Red this place so Red could know where the 'heavenly goods' came from.

"Hey, you know those cherry-glazed rolls I bring home?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"I get them from over there," Green said, pointing over to Simisear's bakery. Red looked at the place, inspecting it while Green started walking ahead. He didn't want to go in with Red – the baker would definitely cause a scene.

"Anyways, Red –"

"Ah! Welcome to Simisear's Bakery! How are you today sir?" Green heard a familiar voice shout out. Frozen to the spot, Green slowly turned his head and saw Red was in fact the 'sir' the baker had greeted. Horrified, his eyes now wide, he watched as Red eagerly walked around the inside of the bakery.

A few seconds later Red bolted out the door, grabbed Green's hand and ran back towards the Bakery. Green, struggling against Red's grip, worked furiously to move away from the bakery. There was no way he would be seen with Red in the bakery – he wouldn't be able to shop here again.

The baker a few days ago learned that the 'lovely lady' Green was shopping for was actually a guy. Green was walking around the aisles talking to Red on the phone when the baker over heard.

"_Red, shut up! I'm just getting breakfast! Why don't you go to your job you effeminate fairy! I'm not out breaking the law or anything, Geeze… NO! I'm not going back on your demands God damnit. I'm a grown man just like you; I can handle myself – much better than you can handle yourself … Oh come on, I'm kidding! Yeah, yeah, see you at home Red. Bye," Green said talking on the phone. He hung up, looked at his cell phone and sighed._

_Red treated him like he was a little kid. He pocketed his cell phone, turned around only to receive an awkward glance from the baker. Raising an eyebrow, he walked up to the counter, leaning over towards the baker._

"_Something wrong today?"_

"_Well… this certainly is an interesting development."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I'm extremely sorry Green, I didn't know your lovely lady was actually an 'effeminate fairy'. Don't worry, I'm not grossed out or anything, but I can't wait to meet him one of these days! What was his name again, Red?" The baker blurred out, only to have his mouth covered by Green – but as if that would actually stop the man from talking._

"_What! T-That's absurd! I'm not dating him –"_

"_Don't be coy now Greeny-boy, I'll support you two in any way I can!" The baker said with happiness oozing from his smile. Green sighed and felt his head hang in embarrassment._

_There's no way he would date Red._

"Oh, welcome back! You sure did frighten me by running out so fa-" The baker said cutting himself off at the end of his sentence upon seeing Green. Green froze up while Red looked back and forth between the two.

"Something wrong Green? If not, I'd appreciate it if you'd buy me my breakfast! I'm so hungry…" Red said, grabbing Green's hand again and dragging in the man half-frozen in shock. Green observed the bakers face turn from shock to utter amusement.

Red dragged Green all around the small bakery making sure to touch everything and smell everything as well. Green, being in there so many times, wasn't really impressed like Red was. Red currently had his face planted against one of the little glass planes, eyeing up the donuts. Chuckling, Green patted Red on the head.

"Anything you want, I'll buy."

"Buy all of the donuts. _All of them_," Red stressed as he motioned his hands in a fancy manner all around the plane, as if the donuts were worth millions. Green glared at Red , turned Red to face him and pinched his cheeks.

"Tsk! Why did you do that?! That hurts Green!"

"I'll buy you a few not all of them.

"Whaat, you sure are lame.

"Excuse me for being so poor. Here, I'll go sell my soul so you may feast on these here donuts," Green sarcastically said, laughing at the end. Red huffed and selected a few donuts he wanted. After Red full-heartifly made his decisions on which donuts to get, they moved on to the counter.

"Hello there Green! It's nice to see you again. Did you find your wallet?"

"Y-Yeah, It was hidden in one of my notebooks in my one bag."

"Oh well that'd good! Here, I bagged your good and consider it on the house," the baker cooed out, gently placing the bag of items onto the counter. Green fussed as he pulled out his wallet only to be denied by the baker.

"How are you doing to afford his donuts if you pay for this? Oh my, I'd hate to see him go without … he might waste away into nothing!" The baker called out dramatically, grabbing ahold of Red's hand.

"I'll pray for you tonight … maybe then you'll be fed a decent meal at the hands of this cruel, uncaring man."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Red shouted out, playing along with the Baker's dramatic scene. Green face-palmed as he set the money out on the counter, paid for the donuts and walked out holding Red's hand – it was a precaution so he and the baker couldn't sit there and scheme up things.

The baker waved bye to them as they made their way down the street back to their house. Once home, Red rushed to the table and devoured all of the donuts. After he ate, he plopped down on the couch for a nap at ten-thirty in the morning.

"My God you sleep a lot Red!"

"…"

"You're already asleep?!" Green asked, dumbfounded at how fast he went to sleep. Sighing, he pulled out the ingredients for the cookies, unsure of what to do. He grabbed a dust-covered cook book, cracked it open to the page that dealt with chocolate chip cookies and began the ardous task.

It only took him about an hour or so to finally get his first batch done – and they tasted horrible. Whatever he did, he did it so poorly that he, being so egotistical, couldn't find an excuse to use for this fuck up. He pitched the cookies into the trash can and tried again.

After about two hours, he finally did it. He made a batch of cookies that smelt, looked, and tasted heavenly. He carefully placed them on a nice dish, and marveled at himself. There wasn't anything he couldn't do.

"… Smells delicious."

"Oh, you're finally awake! Oh and I made these all by myself – pretty impressive right? I mean, it's not like anyone can cook cookies like I c-"

"Blergh!"

"What!" Green shouted out as Red grimaced at the foul taste of the cookies. Red spit out a small piece of the cookie, and glared over at Green.

"… You put too much baking soda in. It made them way too bitter."

"T-They tasted fine to me!"

"Like I said, 'too bitter'"

"Oh shut up, you think you're so funny don't y-"

"But thanks, I appreciate it Green," Red said smiling at Green. Green felt himself freeze as Green grabbed another cookie, bit into it and gagged again. He glanced up at Green real quick with another cookie in his mouth. Green couldn't stop his face from turning a bright pink.

"There is bound to be a good cookie in this batch."

"Maybe…" Green said, as he too started biting the cookies finally realizing that yes, he did put too much baking powder in – and yes it did taste like shit. The searched through gagging their way through the whole batch until there was only cookie left. Since Red was still gagging from the last one, Green picked it up and took a small bite – and didn't gag.

"Hey! This one doesn't taste bad at all!" Green mumbled out with the cookie sticking halfway out of his mouth. He went to take it out to let Red try it until Red suddenly appeared right in front of him,. Red, standing on his tippy-toes, bit off a piece of the cookie that was still in Green's mouth.

Green felt himself freeze and blush madly. Their lips had touched for a brief second.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 3**_

_****_**A/N - I just want to say maybe you could like... leave a review on what you like about the story or not! Feedback will always be appreciated and considered! Don't wanna come off as if I'm begging, but maybe a review? Please? xD Thanks !**


	4. Opportunity Came Knockin'

**Warning: This story will have yaoi (BoyxBoy love). If that isn't your fancy or you just hate this couple Kindly either:**

_A. Hit the back Button_

_B. Be brave, read the story and try your best to ignore the yaoi-ness_

_C. Understand it's my story and that no matter what you say, I won't change my story to match your views_

_D. Have an awesome day and__**NOT**__flame/troll_

_E. Do all of the Above but A_

_**A/N- This is a HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! oOoOoOo •~•! Hope you enjoy and have an AWESOME HALLOWEEN! May it be filled with Sugary goodness and frightful adventures :3!**_

**IMPORTANT: SPOILER! **for my one Story** 'The Marked Feraligatr"** . It's from a chapter FAR, FAR along (around the 20th chapter or so) so if you just don't want a spoiler and are reading that story, **skip over Red's POV**. Thanks!

**Also: I DO NOT own Pokemon.**

_**Rated M: For Violence, Language, Etc.**_

_**Ending of A King's Reign.**_

_**Chapter Four – Opportunity Came Knockin'**_

* * *

"Hey Green, What are you doing?" asked Red as she leaned his head on Green's chest. Green tensed up as Red sighed and started dozing off. Red, for some unknown reason, started trailing after Green a lot more than he usually did. He would wake up at the same time as Green almost every morning, and follow him everywhere as if he were a lost puppy.

It wasn't like Green hated it though, in fact he enjoyed the time he spent with Red – he just made sure to act like he didn't. God knows what Red would do with that information; so it was just better to keep it to himself.

Green pushed Red off of him only to receive a complaint. Even though he didn't mind it, Green needed his personal space – he was still freaked out from the accidental kiss from last week when he was making cookies. Red, being oblivious as he usually is, just sat there complimenting the cookie while Green swear he could feel his blood circulating all over the place.

Needless to say a certain part of him was 'excited'.

When Green noticed the issue between his legs, he bolted out of the room, up to the bathroom and took a long cold shower. There was no way in hell he'd let Red know that a small peck turned him on that much.

In fact, he was actually shocked he got excited over that. Red had hugged him before and he never felt anything like that before after being touched. Red was just another guy like him! He wasn't supposed to be turned on by another man's touch.

It simply was wrong. It wasn't like he hated homosexuals, he just didn't agree with what they did in the bed. Yet, It still bothered him greatly that he was that turned on by Red. He simply couldn't fathom it and while in the shower, he kept telling himself it was because he hadn't any sexual experience ever since he went to jail – and that was five years ago.

He hadn't kissed, hugged or 'done it' all that time – and there was no way he would allow himself to be touched by such nasty beasts at prison and be called some ridiculous pet name like 'Sugar'.

Plus, he wasn't a homosexual – there's no way he could be.

Sighing, Green closed the book he was reading and stood up, glancing down at Red. Red smiled at Green, chuckling evilly as Green just sighed some more. Green didn't understand why Red was so unbearable lately.

He was acting like a little kid!

He'd beg Green for frivolous things like candy, pumpkins and heck, he even asked for a carving set. Green simply couldn't what the raven-haired man was doing.

"Green, I'm hungry. What's for dinner?"

"Oh… I dunno yet. I was thinking about eating out at the local restaurant. You know the really fancy one with the awesome looking painting of a Chimchar?

"You mean Chim's Castle?!"

"Yeah, I think so."

"That place is expensive! I had a lunch-in there with my boss and oh my good God, if my boss didn't pay for me…" Red shouted out horrified at the memory of the bill. Green frowned in distaste as Red kept going on about how the place, despite looking so grand, generally sucked ass.

Green rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, annoyed with Red's nonstop bombastic remarks of Chim's Castle. He didn't need Red's thoughts on everything! He narrowed his gaze at Red, causing the raven-haired man to stop talking at once.

"Listen, you're acting like I'm poor! I've been in jail for the last five years, unable to touch my money in my bank account plus, my parents gave me a few thousand dollars after I turned eighteen – I'm covered thank you very much," Green spat out, watching Red's face fall.

He wasn't trying to come off as mean! Green was just tired of Red's constant worry over him. He understood Red meant well, but sometimes it just got to the point of being over the top. Red stood up and quickly shuffled out into the kitchen. Green turned and stormed up the stairs – he was going to go out and eat whether Red wanted him to or not.

Green adorned himself in a nice deep blue v-shirt, black jeans, sandals and even broke out his sunglasses. It was only three O'clock and the sun was still out – plus he though he looked pretty sexy with his sunglasses. He marched down the stairs, and into the kitchen seeing Red's head planted against the top of the island.

He placed his hand on Red's shoulder.

"So, are you not coming with me? I could easil-"

"Can't. Just remembered I have an Office Party to attend," Red said unenthusiastically. Green raised an eyebrow, curious of the office party.

"Oh yeah? What is it for?" Green asked, receiving a humorous look from Red. Red straightened up and looked at Green in total disbelief. Green felt his eye twitch in anger. What the hell was with the sudden change in Red's whole attitude? Green went to say more only to have his hand grabbed and be dragged out of the kitchen.

"What are you doing?! Let me go Red!"

"No, I can't. I need a friend at my Office Party! You're coming with me!"

"What, no! I'm gonna go out and eat whether you come with me or not."

"We can eat out afterwards! Come on, please?" Red begged, turning sharply. Their noses barely touched and their lips weren't that far apart. Green felt his heart jump from his chest and his face warm up.

He was so close.

Red inched closer to Green's face, until he finally wrapped his arms around Green and rested his head on Green's shoulders. Green stood there in shock, unsure of what to do or say. Slowly and nervously, Green returned the embrace only to be squeezed my Red. Green, in the most unmanly way possible, squeaked at the sudden action.

Red froze.

Green felt his whole face instantly go hot. There was no way in hell he just squeaked like that. No. Fuckin'.Way. Green pushed Red off of him and stormed back upstairs claiming he'd go to the office party but first he would need a shower – a really long and cold one.

After an hour passed, Green was ready to go to Red's office part. Unfortunately, he still hadn't recovered from squeaking earlier. It was embarrassing at the least! Red squeezed him so hard that all he could get out was a high pitched squeak.

That was his story and he was sticking to it.

_**(POV Change: Red)**_

"_Hey Red, could you run this paper to Yuki?"_

"_Yuki?"_

"_Oh she's a recent transfer from New Bark Town; moved her with her two kids and her husband."_

"_Really? Any reason why? They've moved quite the distance I must say."_

"_Apparently a family friend is here in the local hospital. Poor girl fell into a coma and her own mother is MIA so they decided to move her for a while to watch over her."_

"_Is that so…" Red said, trailing off at the end. He felt himself grimace. That poor girl… in a coma and her own mother wasn't there for her? Well, at least she had Yuki and her family. Red plucked the paper from his co-workers hand and marched on down the hallway. _

_When he arrived to her office, he noticed the door was ajar. He went to knock only to hear an upset voice._

"_But Mom! We can't let her take care of Lyra! She's a drunk and heck, she isn't even here to support her own daughter!"_

"_Ethan, I understand you're concerned greatly for Lyra but… We do not have legal custody over her. All we can do right now is watch over her and pray she gets better. I wish we did have legal custody though, I would have made sure none of this happened…" Yuki chimed out solemnly. _

_Ethan frowned then let his head hand low. Red noticed a tear fall from his face and Red felt his heart ache. This Lyra girl was really special to him – and he sat here powerless. Red went to knock lightly but stopped when he saw Ethan's face._

_Ethan's grey eyes dripped with tears as he showed his teeth off in a disgraceful manner. This girl just wasn't special to him – she was his whole world. Yuki sighed, stood up and sat down next to her son, soothing him. Ethan covered his face, wailing out._

"_I-I can't l-lose Lyra Mom. I-I just can't…" Ethan cried out. Yuki hugged him, shushing him and trying her best to relax him. Red, without realizing it, swung the door open, getting two shocked looks._

_He stood there for a minute, not sure what he was doing but continued. He walked over and kneeled down in front of Ethan, placing his one hand on Ethan's shoulder._

"_I'm sorry, but I accidently over heard… However, I for one, understand what you're going through. I recently just got back my one friend who was locked away in jail … actually he's not my friend at all really… he's the one I want to spend the rest of my days with. He was gone out of my life for five whole years and I sat here powerless and not sure what to do with myself." Red said, trying his best to sound encouraging._

_The young boy, wiped his face with his hoodies' sleeve and focused on Red's eyes._

"_And while we cannot determine the fate of others, we can sit here and support them with all our hearts and be there for them whenever they're alone; and I can tell that this Lyra girl means the whole world to you – and I bet she knows this and can't wait to open her eyes and see your smiling face. So don't cry – I assure you she'll be fine," Red said._

_The young boy shook his head and Yuki looked over at Red. Ethan stood up, ran out of the room shouting he was going to visit Lyra. Yuki sighed shouting okay then looked back over to Red. Red gave her a coy smile and stuck out the paper that was meant for her. She plucked it from his hand, smiled and stuck her hand out, shaking Red's hand._

"_Hi, I'm Yuki. Thank you for cheering him up; he really needed it."_

"_No problem; just trying to help out."_

"_You don't understand how encouraging it is to him. Lyra is well… mentally insane. When she was twelve she got attacked by some man and her Feraligatr … killed the man in front of her own eyes basically."_

"_Oh my God…"_

"_Yeah, her father left, her mother became a drunk and now has abandoned her… It's all so saddening. I couldn't imagine doing that to my own children," Yuki said sadly, leaning on her hand. Red frowned and looked up at Yuki._

"_I hope she gets better."_

_**(POV Change: Green)**_

Green felt anxious about going to Red's office party. Green had been out of jail for almost a month now and he didn't even know exactly what type of work Red did. All he knew was that Red worked in the business field.

Walking up to the building, Green saw a few people wave towards them. Red waved back, enthusiastically shouting hello to them. Red grinned at Green and, in return, Green gave him a suspicious glare.

"_What is he planning?"_ Green thought as he and Red walked up the front stairs and into the building. The interior of the building was nice and fancy in its own way. It had pure white walls decorated with beautiful pictures, dull silver colored tile flooring and the occasional plant here and there.

Red turned and smiled at Green, gently grabbing his hand, and walked him around showing the place off. Red showed him the different departments, explaining what he did. Green was amazed at all the responsibilities Red had.

He basically did everything – delivering papers, making up reports, checking accounts and all that. Red smiled at Green still holding his hand. Green smiled back and looked out the large window in front of them. It showed off garden below them. Huge trees, with no leaves, were decorating in small lanterns looking like ghosts. There were pumpkins and other things that reminded Green of Halloween.

Green thought for a second.

It was October… and he did get out at the beginning of October… Green smacked himself in the face, hearing Red choke on his own surprise. Green swivled on his heel, facing Red with an embarrassed face.

"I can't believe it. I forgot today was Halloween."

"What… are you serious?" Red asked in total disbelief. Green scratched the back of his head, laughing with a coy smile. Red chuckled to himself and rested his hand on Green's shoulder.

"That is simply hilarious. How could you forget about Halloween?"

"…I don't know."

"Ah, you're too funny," Red said looking at his watch. He tugged on Green's sleeve and lead him down the one hall way to a big open conference room. Inside were other employees (some dressed up) standing around, talking and drinking happily while loud house music played in the background.

Green looked around, whistling in awe at how this place looked like a club. He wasn't really the type for clubs and knowing Red, he knew Red definitely would hate clu-

"Heeey everyone! It's me Red – and look who I brought!" Red shouted out above the music. He threw his arm around Green's shoulders and kissed Green on the cheek. Everyone who was paying attention (which was quite a lot of people) cheered, raised their glasses and went crazy over Green's reaction.

Green's eyes went wide, his mouth dropped and he froze. Red grinned mischievously at Green then focused back on the crowd.

"Give him another one!"

"Yeah! This time on his lips!"

Green flared his nostrils, glared at Red and stormed ahead, pushing people out of his way. So this is what that bastard had planned! Embarrass him in front of all his co-workers – but why?! It made no sense to him. Green pinched the bridge and sighed loudly.

He could go for a drink about now.

Looking around, Green noticed a bar of sorts and sighed in relief. They'd be sure to have booze! He marched on over to the bar, plopped down in the nearest stool and waited impatiently for the bar-tender.

"Oh my, you sure did look pretty stunned up there in front of the crowd," said a familiar voice. Green felt his eye twitched and looked over to his left and saw the baker. The baker was dressed up in a nice all-black suit and had a small wash cloth hanging from his belt.

"…Bartending tonight?"

"It's one of my many talents, Green."

"Fantastic. Why don't you go and pour me something strong – so I can blame it on the booze when I kick his ass later."

"Geeze, you act like you hate him so much in public. I bet at home you two are inseparable! Ah~ how wonderful!" The baker swooned. Green sighed loudly and waited as the baker poured him a glass of Vodka.

"Happy Halloween Green!"

"Eh. I guess so," Green mumbled out, pouring the sinful drink down his throat. He drank a few more shots, talking and actually getting to know the baker on a personal level.

"So your name is Dylan huh? I've been calling you 'Baker' this whole time man…" Green chimed out, half-drunk. Dylan chuckled as he placed down a cup and poured another shot, handing it to Green. Green observed the shot before throwing it down his throat like the previous ones.

"Well, you aren't wrong. My last name is Baker. Kind of Ironic how I became a baker "

"Eh I guess so…" Green said, trailing off at the end. He knew he was a bit drunk and decided to call it quits on drinking for the rest of the night. Green hastily stood up from his stool and started ambling around, talking to total strangers.

After talking for a bit, he noticed Red standing away from the crowd, just watching everyone – and this pissed him off somewhat. He's at a huge party on Halloween and can't even have fun? I mean, Green was still pissed about Red's audacious move at the beginning but my God, that happened over a few hours ago.

Green walked on over to Red, stumbling a bit, making it clear to a few people who he was after. They simply mused at how cute they were then hurried back to their own conversations. Once Green was in front of Red, he poked Red's chest.

"What do you think you're doing just standing here? This is a party! Lighten' up," Green blurted out, smacking Red on the back. Red gasped at the sudden action of Green and gave him a warm smile.

"It's fine, I'd rather just sit here and watch. I mean, you really haven't talk to anyone other than me and I sometimes annoy myself Green. I'm just happy you're having a great time," Red chimed out. He flashed another warm smile to Green – and Green felt something inside of himself snap.

Leaning down, he grabbed a hold of Red's delicate chin and kissed Red on the lips – hard. He applied slight pressure onto Red's chin causing him to gasp a bit – but not enough for Green. Green ran his tongue over Red's soft lips, feeling Red shiver in pleasure. After a few seconds, Red opened his mouth slightly, and Green plunged his tongue into Red's mouth. Red kissed back, running his tongue against and all around Green's, moaning at the intimate action. Green back off for a second to regain his breath while Red, face flushed and heart beat erratic, panted heavily.

Green slowly met Red's lips once more, and pinned him up against the wall. Red gasped as he gently hit the wall and felt his hands being pinned against the wall. Green moved away from Red's lips and started kissing Red's neck, ever so gently.

Red squirmed at each kiss – each one felt hotter than the last and he couldn't bare feeling that hot. He groaned as Green left his neck and moved back onto his lips. Green released Red's hands and cupped Red's face. Red threw his hands around Green's neck, deepening the kiss.

Green moved his hands to Red's soft, beautiful raven-colored hair and gently grabbed onto the locks. He moved his hand up, causing Red's head to move exposing his neck more. Green placed his lips back on Red's supple neck and bit gently.

Red groaned as Green sucked and kissed his neck leaving hickeys. Green slowly licked the side of Red's neck causing Red to shiver once more. Green released Red's hair, kissed him once more on the lips then felt himself get really dizzy.

Red, a hot mess, watched in horror as Green grabbed onto his shoulders, looked at him straight in the face then pass out in his arms. He held Green in his arms and panicked, calling over to Dylan and Yuki, who both saw the two making out furiously.

Yuki helped lay Green down on the floor while Dylan ran off grabbing a cool rag for Green's sudden fever. When Dylan got back, he put the rag on Green's head and laughed to himself

Green had a lot more to drink than he really thought he did.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 4**_

**_A/N- That was my first kissing scene T T! I hope it isn't a total failure… because I must say… I enjoy it! xD Anyways, Hope you enjoyed and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_**


	5. It's the After Party (Part One)

**Warning: This story will have yaoi (BoyxBoy love). If that isn't your fancy or you just hate this couple Kindly either:**

_A. Hit the back Button_

_B. Be brave, read the story and try your best to ignore the yaoi-ness_

_C. Understand it's my story and that no matter what you say, I won't change my story to match your views_

_D. Have an awesome day and __**NOT **__flame/troll_

_E. Do all of the Above but A_

_A/N- I just wanna say thanks for the reviews! They all made me smile and gave me a bit of confidence! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I am _**SO SORRY**_ for not updating for a while! Being a HOSA officer, I had to go to a State conference thing for a few days and then Had to make up projects and stuff! Oh and there will be a thanksgiving chapter soon. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter and have an awesome day!_

**Also: I DO NOT own Pokemon.**

_**Rated M: For Violence, Language, Etc.**_

_**Ending of A King's Reign.**_

_**Chapter 5 – It's the After Party (Part 1)**_

* * *

Green woke up dazed. Holding his head, he glanced around the room grimacing at all the lights. Why the hell was it so bright in here? He only had two lamps in his room and one ceiling light – and they only casted enough light for him to see.

He shifted under his covers – wait a minute… his covers weren't this silky! Green lunged forward, gripping onto the sheets, and darted his eyes left and right. This wasn't his bedroom, his living room or his office – it was someone else's house!

He felt his eye twitch when he heard someone snore lightly behind him. He slowly turned his head and felt his chest tense up. Red was in bed with him – and he had no shirt on.

Panic raced through Green's veins as he suppressed the urge to scream. It couldn't be! Some men slept without shirts on… and he, himself, still had his underwear on – and you can't have sex with underwear on.

Green felt himself relax and he sighed in relief.

It was just like what they did at home – slept in the same bed and no sexy time. It was kind of awkward at times yes, but it was somewhat endearing to have someone to cuddle with on cold nights or whenever you felt lonely.

He basically treated Red as a teddy bear.

He could recall many mornings waking up before Red and finding his arms wrapped around his small frame; as if he was claiming Red as his property. Surprisingly, Red didn't seem to mind it at all when Green asked him about it – though Green wouldn't stop treating Red as a teddy bear even if Red did mind.

Green felt himself blush at his own thoughts. Liking to cuddle and treating others as if they were security items he couldn't live without made him feel like a total woman. Shaking his head clear of the thoughts, he glared down at Red.

Where they hell were they anyways? All he could remember was seeing Red standing by himself and being angry about that, the rest was a blur. Green's head roared with an intense pain, signaling that his hangover was getting ready to hit him full force.

Green groaned and hung his legs over from the side of the bed, trying to recall anything. He sat there for a few minutes, feeling every part of him scream and cry out in agony.

He wasn't going to drink again for a while.

"Oh, you're awake," whispered a groggy voice. Green shifted his gaze to the bed and saw Red, who looked dead tired, leaning against the head board yawning. Green's eye twitched.

"Where exactly are we?!"

"…You don't know?... Oh yeah, this is Yuki's house. She's a co-worker of mine and last night allowed us to stay in the guest bedroom. I must say, last night was pretty cr-"

"Good Morning Mr. Red and Mr. Green! I'm Maggie and my mommy sent me up here to get you two for breakfast! Better not be late or I'll give you guys kidney shots!" shouted a small, yet powerful voice.

Green and Red both turned towards the door, seeing a small, raven-haired girl smiling. Green grimaced at the intensity of her high-pitched voice and gave her a nasty glare. Red returned her smile and elbowed Green.

"Don't be rude to her; she's only eleven Green," Red whispered into Green's ear. Green huffed and forced a smile, making Maggie giggle. Green shuffled of bed and grabbed his pair of jeans and put them on while Red did the same. Maggie seemed to focus her attention on Green though. Green just shrugged it off.

He was pretty hot – and she was just admiring him; even though she was so young.

"Mr. Red and Mr. Green! Let's go eat, I'm so hungry!" Maggie complained, running into the room and grabbing both of their hands. She forcefully lead them out of their room and down the hall.

Green, who was cursing the sunlight, plopped down in the nearest chair and laid his head onto the wooden table. He groaned a bit as the room started to spin a bit— having a hangover sucked.

Red sat down in the chair next to him and yawned, glancing over at Green and smirking as if he won the lottery. Green glared at Red then jumped a bit when a plate was plopped down in front of him.

"Good morning Green. I hope you slept well after last night," Yuki chimed out with a hint of animosity. Green fixed his gaze onto Yuki and noticed she emanated with irritation and restlessness. Green raised an eyebrow only to receive a death glare from Yuki.

Red cracked a small smile and started laughing – only to receive a death glare as well. Red shrugged off her death glare and started eating off the plate sitting in front of him. Green scratched the back of his head.

What the hell happened last night?

Green felt his head pulsate with pain just trying to think of what happened – and nothing could come to his aching head. He grumbled to himself while eating, which seemed extremely hilarious to Red; The raven-haired man kept laughing and whispering Green's name, only to laugh some more.

Green narrowed his eyes. What the hell was so funny about his name? Green sighed loudly, and threw his fork down ungracefully. He didn't have the appetite right now.

He signaled to Red that he wasn't feeling to hot and Red only smiled.

"Why don't we go home? I'm sure you just need some more sleep; I'm guessing you have a nasty hang over? I'm surprised you aren't mortified from last night," Red chimed out, amused. Green shot him a suspicious gaze then sighed.

He actually couldn't remember anything from last night.

He went to speak until Maggie ran down the hall screaming. Yuki bolted into the kitchen, While Green and Red focused their attention on the small girl.

"_Mom_! Ethan isn't in his room!" Maggie shouted, waving her arms around as if he flew away. Yuki's eyes went wide and filled themselves with panic. Red's eyes went wide as well and he had a shocked facial expression. Green sat there unsure of what to do or even how to handle this.

Who the hell was Ethan?

Yuki turned around and pointed directly at Green. Green felt his chest tighten up. Why in the hell was she pointing at him?

"You son of a bitch, what the hell did you say to Ethan last night?!"

"What do you mean?! I don't even know Ethan, so why would I even talk to him?!"

"Last night, in your drunken stupor, you grabbed him by the arm and ran off like a total moron screaming you would handle the problem. What the hell did you tell my _son_?!"

"I don't fucking remember, I don't even know how I ended up here! All I remember is getting pissed off at Red and going to talk to him and then bam! I'm here," Green shouted, poking Yuki in the chest. Yuki's nose flared and Green could swear he could see steam.

Yuki shifted her gaze to Red.

"You! Help your idiotic boyfriend find Ethan, and I don't wanna hear any butts! I swear, if something has happened to him…" Yuki spat out, trailing off at the end as if it were to intensify her threat. Green clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth.

This was simply confusing and annoying – plus his stomach and head weren't exactly in the best of condition. Red sighed and said "okay", grabbing Green by the arm and dragging him back to the bedroom they were in earlier. Green fumed as he adorned himself back in his attire from yesterday.

He shot his hands into his pockets and felt a rolled up paper. He pulled it out and read it – and then he felt himself get sick. He felt his face heat up and he couldn't stop his hands from shaking.

"What's that?" Red asked, ready to pluck the paper from Green's hand. Green panicked and pulled the paper away. There was no way in hell he would let Red see this.

He was going to have to pay the baker a visit later – and make sure he wouldn't write such audacious letters again. He went to stuff the paper back in his pocket until Red plopped his hands into his pockets.

"The fuck Red?! Get your hands out of my pock-"

"I found it! My chap stick," Red chimed out, pulling the Chap Stick out from Green's pocket. Green felt his eye twitch. Why the hell did he have Red's Chap Stick? He gave Red unamused glare.

"Why was your chap stick in my pocket?"

"You bought it for me last night – along with a few other things," Red said, having a devilish smile plastered on his face. Green rolled his eyes and ripped the letter up, trying his best not to deck Red.

He simply wasn't in the mood for Red's shenanigans.

"Aw, I was gonna read that," Red spat out, frowning. Green rolled his eyes once more and pitched the paper shreds into the bin. He turned sharply towards the door and looked over to Red.

"Now where the fuck are we going?"

_**(POV Change: Red) **_

_Red was stunned – and turned on as well. His eyes flickered as he watched Green, who was passed out on the floor, sleep peacefully. He had just passed out and Red was still in shock from his sudden actions._

_Green made out with him and didn't have the decency to stay awake. How rude. Red bent down and touched Green's forehead. Thankfully, he didn't have a fever, but Red felt himself heat up. _

_Just touching Green was turning him on even more. _

"_So what are you going to do with him?" Dylan asked, poking Green's face. Red sighed. He didn't have a car and most of his co-workers had already left from the party._

"_I guess I'll carry the goon home; He really needs to control how much he drinks."_

"_Yeah, and needs to plan a better time to 'get it on' with you," Dylan retorted, making Red blush. Red and Dylan picked Green up and started the arduous task of carrying him out of the room. Red directed Dylan and they carried Green all the way to his office._

_They gently placed Green on Red's loveseat in his office and Red sighed. Green snored softly while Dylan and Red talked for a bit._

"_You gonna be okay? I mean staying here over night may not be the best thing to do, he might wake up and vomit all over the place."_

"_Nah, he'll be fine. He just needs to sleep it off, plus I have my own bathroom he can use for his vomiting needs," Red said, rubbing Green's back soothingly. Dylan sighed and stood up, patting Red on the head._

"_You take good care of him. Don't let him wonder around drunk, he might cause some problems," Dylan stated, as he made his way out of Red's office. He said 'good bye' and marched down the hallway. Red sighed and looked lovingly at Green. Despite the drool from his mouth, his horrible sleeping position and his loud roar of a snore, he looked quite handsome. They way his hair cascaded around his face made him seem as if he were a teenager again. _

_Red started petting Green's hair, and hummed a song from his childhood. With a coy smile on his lips, he started playing with Green's hair and noted how soft it was._

"_Your hair is so soft Green…" Red whispered, getting closer to Green's face. He kissed Green's forehead, holding back the urge to pounce the sleeping drunk. He backed up and smiled, only to meet Green's eyes. Red felt his face burn._

_Did he wake him up?_

"_Ugh… Hey Red," Green moaned out, holding his forehead and panting. He sat up slowly, fixing his hand onto his stomach now. Red sighed and sat down next to Red, rubbing his back to comfort him._

"_Feel like you're gonna vomit?"_

"_Y-you know it," Green spat out quickly, suppressing the urge to vomit right there. Red sighed with a light chuckle to follow it. Green was absolutely hopeless. He stood up and offered his hand to Green so he could lead him to the bathroom. Green took the offer and held onto Red's hand the whole time._

_It was sort of endearing, the way Green walked, the way he stayed close to Red and the way he acted. It made Red feel like Green was a small child again and that he was his care taker. When they finally reached the bathroom, Green bolted towards the closest stall to release the sinister drink he chugged down earlier._

"_I'm happy you could hold all __that__ in. I didn't want my own personal bathroom getting dirtied."_

"_Y-You bastard," Green shouted out before throwing up some more. Red couldn't help but smile and laugh at Green. While it wasn't funny to Green, this whole situation was absolutely hysterical. Red knew Green would drink – but to get this drunk to the point of non-stop vomiting was funny in a cynical way. _

_After some time, Green finally emerged from the bathroom stall and shuffled on over to the sink, moaning and groaning after his vomiting fit. He rinsed his mouth out in the sink and turned to Red._

"_Got any mints or gum?"_

"_No, but we could stop at the local store if you're up for it."_

"_Sounds great; let's go."_

_**(POV Change: Green)**_

Green sighed to himself as Yuki was complaining about everything he apparently did – sadly, he couldn't remember a damn thing. She kept glaring at him and threatening to kick his ass if Ethan was in any sort of danger. Green felt himself smile a bit.

This would be the _**perfect **_time to insult her parenting and say 'Don't trust your own son to be on his own?" or something like that – but he wasn't stupid and plus he would like to stay alive thank you very much.

"What are you smiling for?! Do you think this is funny or something?!" Yuki shouted, waving her arms above her head trying to show how angry she was. Green and Red cringed and listened to her roar on about Green being rude and not understanding how serve the situation was.

They were currently in the center of town standing by the fountain looking for Ethan, Yuki's son. Green crossed his arms and mentally punched himself. If only he could remember what he told Ethan. Red patted Green on the back and looked off into the distance.

"So, any leads on where he could be?"

"...Uh, not really," Green mumbled out. Yuki sighed angrily and stormed off yelling at the two to split up and look for Ethan. Red and Green sighed in reply and both headed off with Red taking the west side of town and Green taking the east side.

As Green strolled along the city, he tried his best to replay the night in his head – but it was no use. The alcohol was mocking him greatly. He sighed once more and jumped a bit when he heard a young child screaming.

It was Maria.

Green watched as two older boys held something away from Maria and she started to tear up. Green snorted in anger and stormed on over. He snatched the one boy's hand, grabbing it tightly and twisting it.

"And you call yourselves men by hassling a small girl? You're pathetic; now give her the item back before I kick your ass," Green ordered out, twisting the one boy's arm some more. His friend quickly handed the item back to Maria and Green released the boy's arm. That same boy turned around to punch Green only to miss and be punched in his face.

The boy held his face, cursing out in pain and screamed at his friend 'let's get out of here' and they ran off.

"Watch your language too, you punks!" Green hollered after them, grinning to himself. Oh man, if Red was here he could have seen how bad-ass he was – wait a minute, why would he want to impress Red?

Green thought for a second until Maria gently grabbed his hand and squeezed his hand tightly. Green looked down, cracking a smile and patted her lightly on her head.

"You alright Maria?"

"Y-Yeah! Thanks again, Mr. Green!"

"_Again?" _Green thought as Maria just smiled at him.

"What do you mean 'again'?"

"Last night, you and some guy named Ethan protected me from Team Rocket members," Maria chimed out happily, as if he and Ethan were knights in armor. Green's eyes went wide.

He was here last night.

He bent down to her level, placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"What happened last night?"

_**(POV Change: Yuki)**_

Yuki sighed. She was frustrated that her only son, Ethan, was being this rebellious – and it was all because of Green. Last night Green implanted some crazy idea in his head and all he could do was remark 'how it made a lot of sense'.

Yuki grimaced at her son's thinking. He was smart, but sometimes he was gullible– and this was one of those times. Green was hyped up on a drunken stupor and blabbering nothing but bullshit last night.

She stormed past a few stores looking in until she finally felt her stomach ache for something to eat. She didn't eat breakfast—more like, she didn't get too. She was about to eat until Maggie came running out screaming how Ethan wasn't there and she couldn't bring herself to just say 'hey, let's eat first'.

This could be a life and death situation.

The whole thing with Lyra had him on edge lately – he was the only one for her basically. Yuki thought some more on the whole situation until her stomach compelled her to get something to eat. She looked around for the closets place and saw it was Simisear's Bakery.

She opened the door and a small bell signaled the baker.

"Ah, hello and welcome to Sim- Oh, good morning Yuki. Something the matter?" Dylan asked, showing concern in his voice. Yuki felt her eyes water up a bit.

"E-Ethan is MIA at the moment and it's Green's fault too," Yuki moaned out, about to cry. She was scared for her son. Dylan walked out from behind to the counter, comforting her.

"I'm sure he'll be okay, he's a smart boy right?"

"He is smart, but Green said something that really made a mark on him last night," Yuki shouted out, gritting her teeth. Dylan walked her back behind the counter and made her sit down on his stool.

"You wait here and relax Yuki, I'll go look for Ethan for a bit. If any customers come in, handle them for me please?" Dylan asked, giving her a quick tour on how to work the register. She reluctantly agreed and watched Dylan walk out.

She sat there, listening to her own heart race. She did trust Ethan – but this was a huge town! What if some gang attacked Ethan and he was injured – or even worse. She cringed at her own thoughts and rested her head on her hands.

Her husband wouldn't be pleased either. He hated whenever Ethan was out around the town – he felt that Ethan was a bad role model on Maggie. He basically did whatever he wanted and Yuki just made him check in every once in a while.

She knew he was right – she should be much stricter but she felt it wasn't right. Ethan was 16 years old – almost an adult and hell, he acted more mature then people her own age.

But still, he was right to some degree.

She was consumed in her thoughts and didn't notice a small pink-headed girl waiting at the register.

"Excuse me ma'am!"

"O-Oh! Hello there and welcome, is there anything I can do for you, sweetie?"

"Yes please! I'm buying a cherry glaze roll for my friend!"

"Aw, isn't that sweet of you," Yuki said, taking the roll from the young girl. She wrapped it up and handed it to the young girl. The girl went to hand her money but Yuki refused it.

"Consider it on the house."

_**(POV Change: Red)**_

"_Hey Red! Look at all this candy! It's amazing!" shouted Green, still drunk. Red laughed as Green planted his face up against the glass and stared intently at the candy. Red stood beside him, looking at the candy. They had different types in a large variety of colors. The one display showed the candy off in a rainbow shape and color._

_It was also the one that had Green's attention._

_Green shuffled on in and Red followed behind, secretly laughing at Green. He was acting like a little kid again, wanting candy and stuff – it was pretty cute._

_Green marveled at the sight of the huge rainbow and looked back at Red._

"_Why are we here again, Red?"_

"_You wanted mints and gum remember?"_

"… _I vaguely remember something like that," Green said thoughtfully as he shuffled his way over to the mint and gum aisle. Red followed him and helped him pick out one pack of gum and a small thing of mints ( Green wanted to buy four full boxes of gum and all the mints – he'd be in debt with the dentist if he did that)._

_While checking out, Red noticed they had a limited edition chap stick out that was flavored cherry. It wasn't any normal cherry flavor though – it was one rumored to be blessed by a Cherubi – and this only happened once a year._

_Needless to say it was expensive._

_Looking at the price tag made Red's heart skip a beat and his eyes widen. The Chap Stick was worth two hundred dollars – This made Red's wallet cringe. Red sighed. He knew that he was lucky enough to see it but having the chance to actually own it?_

_Near Impossible._

_It wasn't like he was being ripped off – the Chap Stick was housed in a huge circular container (Kind of looks like a 'Chewing Tobacco' container) and could easily fit in a wallet, purse or pocket._

"_You want that?" Green asked, picking up the chap stick. Red felt embarrassed – he was caught admiring Chap Stick. Red glanced over at Green and sighed._

"_Yeah, I do – but it's expensive as hel-"_

"_I'll get you it, Red" Green said stoically. Red's eye twitched and he glared at Green._

"_You'll do no such thing, Gre-"_

"_Your lips will be even more delicious though," Green cooed out, planting his lips on Red's for a quick second. Red's heart melt – and he was stunned too. _

_He watched in awe as Green purchased the Chap Stick and handed it to him._

"_We'll have to try that Chap Stick out later Red," Green cooed out as they walked out of the candy store hand-in-hand. Red blushed a bit. Green sure was forceful when he was drunk._

_They walked around the whole town, holding hands and talking to each other. They started walking pass an alleyway until Green pulled Red on over towards into the Alleyway._

"_What is it Green?" Red asked. Green leaned down and kissed Red's forehead before rustling his hair. Red's face lit up with a deep red blush as Green gave him a huge grin. Red just stared into Green's eyes, feeling his heart melt by his grin._

_Green leaned down and pecked Red on the lips before returning again with more force. Red kissed Green back, sliding his hands up Green's back to deepen the kiss._

_Green's breath and mouth was minty fresh – and Red couldn't stop wanting that taste. He slowly opened his mouth when Green ran his tongue over his lips seductively. Green's tongue ran over Red's, causing Red to moan out. Green released Red's mouth and started to suck on his neck._

"_G-Green…" Red moaned out, clinging onto Green even more. Green pushed Red against the one wall and ran his tongue up from Red's collar bone to his neck. Red's body heated up- Green's touch pulsated throughout his whole body and he wanted more._

_Green kissed Red once more and slowly descended his hand towards Red's 'private part'. He squeezed Red there, earning a hot lust-filled moaned. He kissed Red hard on the lips and continued to entice moans from Red in such a lewd fashion._

_They kept this up until a huge 'boom' was heard. Red and Green broke apart, not sure what happened. They both looked at each other._

_Something bad was happening._

_-End Flashback-_

Red was panting. He had ran all around the local community park scouring for Ethan but didn't see him. He sighed loudly, resting his hands on his knees. He needed a break.

He lounged on a nearby bench, catching his breath. While resting, he noticed a familiar brunet. He grinned as Green bolted towards him shouting 'Red'. Red flashed Green a warm smile, waiting eagerly for Green to join him.

"What are you doing here Gr-"

"You son of a bitch, why didn't you or Yuki tell me Team Rocket attacked last night?!"

"…Who told you that?"

"Maria!"

"Who the hell is Maria!?"

"No one you need to worry about! Why were they here?! Maria mentioned that they wanted to talk to you specifically. What. Happened." Green growled out. Red sighed loudly. He wasn't in the mood to explain why Team Rocket had appeared – it would only cause problems. Instead he brought up Ethan.

"Nevermind that now, I'll tell you later. Have you any leads on Ethan?"

"Tsk. Yeah, I heard from Maria that I ran off here after the whole team Rocket thing. I'm gonna ask around if people have seen Ethan," Green said, patting Red on the head. Red blushed a bit, and waved Green off.

"Yeah, yeah you go do that. I'll sit here and watch for him. I need a break anyways," Red spat out. Green sighed.

"You're really hopeless, Red. I'm gonna be killed by Yuki if Ethan isn't found soon and you're sitting here on your ass lounging. Thanks, you're the best friend I've ever had," Green whined sarcastically. He flashed Red a quick smile before running off in search of Ethan.

Red just smiled and watched Green run off.

He had a nice ass, so why not admire it?

* * *

_**End of Chapter 5, part 1**_

_**A/N- Yeah, a Two Parter. The next part will be up in a few days due to my delays! (gimmie a day or two) and then I'll upload this week's chapter! Next week I also have thanksgiving break (I have school Monday and Tuesday – that's it! :D) Also, I cut it into two parts because I'm having a HUGE WRITERS BLOCK… plz save me ;-;.**_

_**Oh and I was giggling to myself at the chap stick scene – can you imagine chap stick costing 200 dollars just because it was blessed? That'd be hysterical (to me at least). But I made it that much because Cherub basically means angel and the pokemon is called "Cherubi" so yeah. DEAL WITH IT! :P**_


	6. It's the After Party (Part Two)

**Warning: This story will have yaoi (BoyxBoy love). If that isn't your fancy or you just hate this couple Kindly either:**

_A. Hit the back Button_

_B. Be brave, read the story and try your best to ignore the yaoi-ness_

_C. Understand it's my story and that no matter what you say, I won't change my story to match your views_

_D. Have an awesome day and __**NOT **__flame/troll_

_E. Do all of the Above but A_

_A/N- (__Stares blankly at everyone and frowns)_

_I'm TRULY SORRY for not posting for a few months! (Gets down on knee's; praying for understanding) I got SWAMPED with stuff at school,(my friend called me over break and reminded me we had a project due and it was worth 10 percent of our final grade; in a class I SUCK at! I worked my ass off) then, I got sick to the point where I was in bed, unable to move for two days. Then, when I started to feel better, I got a new laptop and went to transfer all my writings over, and I accidently deleted the originals off my old laptop, didn't really care because I had them backed up and SOMEHOW, When I went to upload them to my new computer, the disc they were on, apparently thought "wouldn't it be funny if we corrupted all of this up?" So then, the backup I made was pointless. I lost my will to write, and then Christmas came, and I got a bamboo tablet, and have been using that like mad. ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy! _

**Also: I DO NOT own Pokemon.**

_**Rated M: For Violence, Language, Etc.**_

_**Ending of A King's Reign.**_

_**Chapter 6 – It's the After Party(Part 2)**_

* * *

If Green could clone himself, he would be abusing that ability right now. He had run all throughout the park and not one person recognized Ethan. Grumbling and ready to quit, he leaned against a nearby wall, glaring at a nearby couple. They were sitting on a bench, cuddling and proclaiming their love for each other as if they were newlyweds.

Green snorted angrily and walked over.

" Excuse me, but have you seen this boy?" Green asked irritated, handing the couple a picture of Ethan. The guy looked dumbfounded at the picture, and shook his head 'no'. Green sighed and was about to take the picture back until the girl said 'ah' and almost jumped onto Green.

"That boy! He saved Maria last night, didn't he?!" The girl shouted, looking at the picture in shock. Green gave the girl a curious look and waited for her to say more.

"I remember seeing him in the park last night, like, right after the whole mess with team rocket was over. I think … I saw him with you! Is he your son?! Did he get lost?!" The girl asked panicking over her own thoughts. Green lightly grabbed her shoulder and laughed.

"Yes, I did lose him, but you don't have to freak out like this. He's old enough to take care of his own but his mother isn't too happy he's gone. Do you have any idea where he could be?"

The girl held her chin thoughtfully, and started to pace thinking. Her boyfriend watched her, sending her a gaze of cheers, as if he was saying 'you can do it' with his eyes. Green waited impatiently until she finally stopped and turned to Green.

"I don't know where he went…" The girl said sadly. Green sighed, putting the picture back into his wallet. The girl frowned, and looked over at her boyfriend. He sighed, standing up and looked at Green.

"If we see him, we'll direct him to you. I hope you find him, though," the man said, outstretching his hand. Green grabbed the man's hand and shook his hand. Green was saying his goodbyes when the girl suddenly shouted.

"AH! I remember something! He mentioned the name 'Lyra'! Does that help _at all_?! Green felt his stomach churn. It was coming back to him – what he said to Ethan. Green face-palmed himself and ran off, shouting thanks.

He had to get to the hospital. Stat.

_**(POV Change: Red)**_

Yawning and very bored, Red threw his arms over his knees and leaned forwards. Last night was very crazy and now Ethan was M.I.A. What a lovely start to a new week. Red stood up and gazed around the park. No Ethan in sight.

Oh well, at least he tried.

Red started walking casually away from the park until his cellphone rang. Sighing, he reached for his cellphone and pulled it out looking at the caller I.D. He felt his heart skip a beat at the name.

He hesitated before picking the phone up.

"Hello what can I do for you?" Red asked, rather curious why 'he' would be calling him. Red waited for the man to respond, and felt his heart skip another beat at the man's reply.

"Lyra Kotone is missing. Find her at once. I clearly recall telling you that she should be left out of all matters in dealing with Team Rocket, and that it was your job to ensure her safety. Did something happen last night? Do I have to come to Pallet Town personally?"

Red bit his lip. He messed up big time.

"By all this silence, I assume something happen. Were you too busy partying the night away to even remember the deal we made?"

"N-No sir."

"Then find Lyra, get her back to the hospital, and make sure she's safe. I swear to God, something is wrong with her or she's injured, the deal is off," the man shouted into the phone. Red winced as the man hung up, showing his anger. Red sighed and ran towards the hospital.

On the way to the hospital, Red noticed a familiar looking boy and slowed down to a walk to check out who it was. Gasping, he ran straight towards the boy. It was Ethan.

"Ethan?! Get over here now!" Red shouted, waving his arms madly as he chased Ethan. Ethan froze and turned around, and bolted when he finally noticed it was Red. Red sighed, irritated at Ethan's defiance. Why couldn't Ethan just listen to him?

Ethan ran for a good ten minutes until he was finally caught by Red.

"G-Gotcha!" Red shouted breathlessly, as he held onto Ethan's shoulders. Ethan yelped and tried to fight off Red, but ended up losing. Red and Ethan sat down, with bruises decorating their arms and tiny cuts on their faces.

"So, why did you run off last night? Red asked, trying to sound casual about it. Ethan glowered, and stayed silent. Red glowered right back, and demanded an answer out of the defiant teen. They sat in the thick tension, soaking up each other's anger, which added to their own. Finally at his limit, Red sighed and threw his arms up, startling the teen.

"What the fuck is your problem?! Your mother is scared to death you ran off, and has me, Green, and herself looking for you! Poor Maggie is at the house, unsure of what you're doing! You're her big brother, her rule model, and her best friend. Is this a great example of being a brother?!" Red roared out, poking Ethan harshly in the chest. Ethan was too stunned to say anything. Red sighed and stormed off leaving Ethan to himself.

He didn't have time to mess around with a moody teenager. He had to make sure his deal wasn't in any danger of being canceled.

_**(POV Change:Green)**_

"_H-Hey!" Ethan shouted, as he was being dragged off by Green towards the park. Green hummed a happy tune, making Ethan unsure of what to expect. Once they reached the park, Green plopped down on a nearby bench, patting the spot next to him. Ethan shrugged his shoulders and sat down, observing the obvious drunk man._

"_So I heard about Lyra," Green said calmly, which startled Ethan. Ethan glanced over at Green, unsure why he brought up Lyra._

"_Lyra's been abandoned all this time by her family, school mates, and even her own doctors. Hell. That's what she's been through. But all this time, you, Ethan, have been there as a friend, protecting her from a world that loathes her. But you know, she'll get better over time. And then she won't need you," Green said, watching Ethan curl his hands, and tears welling up in his eyes. Green reached over, patting Ethan on the back._

"_Everything happens for a reason. You're here to make sure she gets better, and one day she'll be able to accepted everything and bloom into someone who can be independent, and loved by all. She'll be able to thank you for everything."_

_Ethan started to cry, bringing his hands up to cover his shameful face. Green sighed and patted him once more on the back._

"_Hey now, no tears. I'm only telling you the truth. She can't always depend on you, and you can't always depend on her to be like this. It's not fair and it's pretty selfish, but I can understand were you're coming from," Green said, standing up and offering his hand to Ethan._

"_Why don't we go visit Lyra for a bit? I'm sure she'd appreciate it."_

"_S-She's in a coma though…"_

"_Doesn't mean she can't hear us," Green chimed out, smiling. Ethan took a hold of Green's hand, and they walked towards the hospital. Green looked over at Ethan, watching his face fall with each step they took. Green sighed and kept on walking, trying to ignore Ethan's sadness._

_It wasn't right. He knew Ethan only wanted the best for Lyra but the way he was acting didn't encourage healing at all. All he did was shield her from the pain, and she couldn't heal like that. She had to endure the pain in order to understand it and forget it._

_They reached the hospital, signed in as visitors and waited for a nurse to take them back to her room. Ethan and Green made idle chit chat while waiting, asking generic questions. After some time, a nurse waltzed out from behind the counter and greeted them._

"_So you're here to see Miss Lyra Kotone? I'm sorry I took so long, but I have some great news! She's awake!" The nurse chimed out, watching Ethan and Green gasp at the news. Ethan ran towards the back, and the nurse called out. Green stood there for a few seconds then charged after Ethan._

_Ethan was standing outside of Lyra's room, his hand on the doorknob, unable to move. Green patted Ethan on the back, urging him to open the door. Ethan opened the door, and saw Lyra's eyes glance over to the door. She gasped as Ethan ran in, hugging her. Green smiled and walked out._

Green ran straight to Lyra's room, throwing the door open and gasped – Lyra was gone. All her stuff was gone, she was gone, and her bed was made. First Ethan was missing now Lyra. What the hell was going on? Green sighed and ran to the front desk asking about Lyra's whereabouts.

"Lyra Kotone left last night, around three a.m., why?"

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Well, she said she was going back home because she was feeling better and didn't want to bother the family that was caring for her right now. I say, she looked really upset and her eyes were rather puffy. I think the young man who was with you said something to upset her," they nurse said, pouting. Green sighed. Ethan must have done something stupid.

Green ran out of the hospital saying 'thanks'. He stormed towards the train station. If Lyra was going to leave she'd need a passport for this area and getting a train passport took hours. Plus, the train station didn't open till seven a.m. He felt somewhat relieved, since he still had some time to stop Lyra from running away. If she did, so much hell would break loose.

He made it to the station and noticed it wasn't packed at all. It was the day after Halloween, and that meant a lot of young people were stuck with hangover. Glancing around, Green saw a lone, brown-haired girl sitting by herself. Green stared at her for a few seconds until he finally realized it was Lyra.

"Lyra…" Green said, sitting down next to her. Lyra jumped up, shouting a bit and threw all her items on the ground. Green stood up, putting his hands up in front of himself.

"S-Sorry to startle you Lyra. I'm Green, friend of Yuki, Ethan's mom. We are looking for Ethan since he ran away last night, and well, I went to your room ion the hospital to ask if you knew where he was but…" Green chimed out solemnly, frowning a bit. Lyra calmed down and her face fell.

"I C-Can't go back. I-I'm s-sorry," Lyra cried out, shocking Green.

"E-Ethan told m-me last night that I-I-I couldn't be h-his friend a-anymore, and I d-don't want to b-b-bother him anymore…. S-so I'm leaving and g-going back home," Lyra sobbed out between tears. Green held her in his arms, petting her hair and soothing her as she cried for the loss of her best friend.

"So he's the reason I couldn't get ahold of you then," an angry voice called out. Lyra froze up at the voice while Green turned around, questioning who the man was. He hadn't seen him before. He had Red hair that matched his red eyes. He was frowning and glaring at Lyra. He ignored Green's presence, grabbing ahold of Lyra and pulled her from Green.

"Why are you here Lyra?" The man asked sternly. Lyra frowned and cowered in front of the man. Green stood there awkwardly, wondering who the man was still. The man glowered at Green, clicking his tongue off the roof of his mouth, then focused back on Lyra. Lyra sighed and glanced at Silver.

"B-Because Ethan d-doesn't want to be my f-friend and more… and I'd rather n-not bother him…"

"There you go stuttering again! I've told you time and time again to stop it, and heck, you actually did for a while! Right before you entered your coma, you were speaking fine, you made so much progress. Now, because Ethan doesn't want to be your friend, you're gonna revert back to the old stuttering Lyra I met a year ago?" The man asked, almost shouting. Green could understand he was angry, but he was being extremely mean. Green went to say something, but Lyra speaking up stunned him.

"I don't want to return to that, Silver…" Lyra mumbled out not stuttering once. Silver grinned slightly and patted Lyra on the back.

"Anyways, I'll always be here to take care of you," Silver mumbled out, embarrassed at his own statement. Lyra flashed a tiny, innocent smile, and shook her head towards Silver. Green raised an eyebrow, glancing to Silver and Lyra.

"Get your head out of the gutter, old man," Silver spat out, folding his arms across his chest, glaring at Green. Green was quiet for a few seconds then burst out laughing. Silver rolled his eyes then glanced over at Lyra who was collecting her stuff off the ground. Without saying a word, Silver started to help clean up her stuff with her, making sure to ask her if that was everything when they were all done.

"Y-Yeah it is…" Lyra said, making sure she had everything once more. Silver sighed, turning to Green outstretching his hand.

"My name is Silver. Yours?"

"Green," Green said, shaking Silver's hand. Silver released his hand and turned back to Lyra, making sure she was good to go.

"Alright, can we go to Ethan's house? I have a few choice words for him," Silver spat out, cracking his knuckles. Lyra stood there quietly, looking at Green. Green huffed, saying 'follow me'. The obliged and followed after Green to Ethan's house.

The walk over was very awkward. No one was talking at all and the tension in the air was very thick due to how angry Silver was at Ethan. Green wasn't too sure what Silver was going to do or say but it wasn't going to be pretty.

Once they reached Ethan's house, they noticed the lights were on, and that the door wasn't locked. Green cautiously opened the door, only to see Maggie run towards the door carrying a huge smile on her face.

"Mom! They found Lyra! And Silver is here too!" Maggie chimed out loudly, jumping onto Silver. Silver shouted and struggled to get Maggie off of him, causing Lyra to giggle to herself and Green to laugh out loud. Silver sure was popular with Maggie. Yuki walked out with a pleasant face. Red and Ethan were trailing behind her. Green's heart skipped a beat as he noticed Ethan was alright. Green looked over at Red and noticed he was looking rather pale.

"Red, you alright?" Green asked, observing Red some more. Red was startled and he glanced over to green shaking his head, saying he was okay. Green didn't believe him for one second but ignored it. Red was probably just scolded by Yuki for all of this happening even though Green was mostly at fault for this whole mess. Silver finally got Maggie off of him and glanced around the room, letting his gaze stop on Ethan.

"You." Silver spat out, pointing towards Ethan, shooting him the most intense death glare Green had ever seen. Ethan's eyes went wide as Silver took three steps, faced him, and then punched him straight in the face. Everyone froze as Ethan stood there recovering from the blow.

"What was that for?!"

"_For making Lyra __**cry **__and __**almost leave town**__, you heartless bastard._ _What the __**fuck**_ _did you say to her_?! Silver roared out, stressing certain words to make Ethan realize what was happening. Ethan glanced worriedly over to Lyra, who in return looked to the floor. Silver pushed Ethan back, and turned grabbing Lyra's hand.

"She's coming with me. Sorry for the intrusion Miss Yuki, but I couldn't help myself. Lyra almost left town and when I arrived to the train station, she was starting to revert back to her old ways. I do not doubt that you would treat her as your own daughter but _**someone **_needs to learn what they said almost caused Lyra to leave forever," Silver shouted out, glaring at Ethan the whole time. Yuki shook her head 'okay' and everyone watched as Silver took Lyra out of the house. While Lyra was leaving, she quickly said 'thanks' to Green. He gave her a soft smile and watched as Silver and Lyra walked down the street.

Ethan stood in the same spot in disbelief while Maggie and Yuki returned to the kitchen quietly. Red and Green looked over at each other and mouthed that they should leave. Green shook his head in agreement, and they both walked out of the house making sure to shut the door as quietly as they could.

On the way home they didn't talk at all. Green sighed out, displeased with how everything turned out. He felt in some way that everything was his fault, no matter how he looked at the situation. If he hadn't of gotten drunk, he wouldn't of told Ethan that, then Ethan wouldn't of said that to Lyra. Green shook his head and let his shoulders drop.

It was his entire fault.

Green was interrupted by his torturous thoughts when he felt something envelope his hand. He glanced down and noticed Red's hand entwined in his. He felt his face burn a bit while Red kept on staring straight. Green examined Red's face and noticed he still looked rather pale.

What Yuki said must have left a mark on Red. Green squeezed Red's hand, offering a gentle smile. Red returned with a loving smile and squeezed Green's hand back in return. After a few minutes, Red released Green's hand and pulled out the Chap Stick from earlier and started to apply some on his lips.

Green leaned over and examined the Chap Stick. It looked really familiar to him. Green plucked the small container from Red's hands and looked at it closer.

"Holy hell Red, this shit is expensive! How did you afford it!?" Green choked out, stunned that Red had this bran of Chap Stick. Red stopped and gave Green an odd look.

"Don't you remember? You bought it for me…" Red said, trailing off at the end. Green gave Red a dumbfounded look, staring in awe. He did what?! Green face-palmed then shouted angrily. He was a total idiot. Not only did he cause a rift between all those people, he was out two hundred dollars. He frowned and glanced over at Red.

"What else did I do?" Green asked, scared of what Red would say. Red's eyes widen and his mouth fell open a bit in disbelief.

"Wait… you don't remember anything from last night?" Red question with obvious disappointment, frowning and lowering his gaze to the ground. Green gave him an odd look.

"I only remember going up to you at the party and saying something, then I passed out. Oh yeah, and talking to Ethan. That's about it," Green recalled, holding his chin thoughtfully. Red sighed and grabbed ahold of Green's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I hope you do remember… because I don't think I could be as brave as you were last night, you sexy devil," Red said, mumbling the last part. Green gasped as Red only chuckled, and leaned in close to Green's face. Green's face lit up and grew red, as Red leaned in even more, their lips just a few centimeters away and said:

"It'd be more than happy to help you remember."

Green pushed Red away and stormed off, yelling obscenities at Red who replied with laughter. Green snorted and kept storming off as Red yelled at him to slow down.

"H-Hey! Slow down!"

"No! You stay back there!"

"…That's fine with me I guess. I'll use this time to check out your ass. Mmm, swing those hips Green!" Red chimed out with a loud whistle, like a man would do when he saw a sexy lady. Green froze , turned around, and gave Red the bird, as he waited from Red to catch up.

All Red could do was laugh and join up with Green, who was greatly embarrassed by his audacious acts.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 6 (Part 2)**_

_**A/N- Hope you enjoyed and stay tune for more! :D**_


	7. Honeyglows and Hide'n'Seek

Warning: This story will have yaoi (BoyxBoy love). If that isn't your fancy or you just hate this couple Kindly either:

_A. Hit the back Button_

_B. Be brave, read the story and try your best to ignore the yaoi-ness_

_C. Understand it's my story and that no matter what you say, I won't change my story to match your views_

_D. Have an awesome day and _**_NOT _**_flame/troll_

_E. Do all of the Above but A_

**A/N- Here's chapter 7! Sorry for the long delay****! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, my friend read my one story, "The Marked Feraligatr" and told me she was inspired and she actually started to write her own pokemon fanfic story. It'll be up on FanFic soon so when it is, I'll make sure to tell you all about it in case you wanna read it! Thanks for being patient and enjoy! **

**Chapter 7- Honeyglows and Hide'n'Seek**

* * *

"_Hey Red!" Green roared out as he raced through the local forest to find the raven-haired kid. They were playing hide and go seek – a favorite of both. Red peered out from the bush he was hiding in and let a slight giggle escape his lips. Red certainly was the champion of hide and seek. Green was miles away from him! Victory was fresh on his lips._

_The way they played was more like a completion then a game. Whoever could hide for ten minutes without being found won. Since there were not that many other children in Pallet town, Green and Red usually played by themselves – and boy did they have fun._

_The two were always seen together, running around causing havoc together. One time the two realized a farmer's ponyta's from their pins and watched the chaos unfold. The farmer riding his Rapidash to herd all the Ponytas back, the commotion and roars from all his pokemon – it was just hysterical to the two boys. Red grinned as he glanced at his watch. He had been hidden for a good eight minutes – victory was going to be his. He hugged himself as he plopped back down onto the cold ground._

_The excitement was racing through his whole body. He glanced at his watch once more. Nine minutes down, one minute to go. Red heard a snapping branch and jumped. He peered out of the bush to his right, scanning the area for anything. He quickly retreated back to his bush and glanced at his watch._

_Thirty seconds left. He grinned more than he did before and held his breath as the time slowly ticked away. Red had never won a game of Hide and seek against Green and today he was going too. _

_Ten seconds left. Red started to count down, getting louder as each second disappeared._

"_Five, four, three, tw-"_

"_Found you, loud mouth," Red's face froze with disappointment and anger. Green stood their smugly with a smirk laced on his lips. Green chortled as Red scrambled to free himself from the bushes branches. Green continued to smirk as Red and he continued back to town. Red wasn't pleased one bit that he lost. He glanced over at Green. His emerald eyes glistened with confidence, his face was pleasantly tan, and the way his hair was – it looked super soft._

_Red felt his face flush. Green glanced over, raising an eyebrow. Green jumped in front of Red facing him. He leaned in and placed his forehead against Red's, holding the back of Red's head gently with one head. Red blushed even more as Green's face lingered in front of his face. Red examined everything on Green. His silky looking strands of hair cascading over his face, his eyes close giving him a peaceful look, and his lips slightly parted._

_Red couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful Green looked. Green opened his eyes, meeting Red's tainted gaze. Red leaned in, gently placing his lips onto Green's. Green pushed Red off of him, watching him fall to the ground. Red was passed out on the ground. Green sighed loudly, aggravated at Red._

_If he was sick, he should have just stayed home today. Green bent down, poking Red's face._

"_Hey, wake up. Red, come on. I wanna go home the sun is starting to set."_

_No response. Green clicked his tongue off the roof of his mouth, picking up Red with all his strength. He carried Red, holding him close to his chest. Green kept sneaking glances at Red. He sure was weird. Green looked at the horizon, trying his best to ignore the sun's harsh glare. He sighed once more._

_Green finally reached the small town where he and Red lived. He trugged over to Red's house, his arms feeling limp like noodles. He knocked on the door and seconds later was greeted by Red's mom. She gasped as she picked Red up from Green's arms._

"_What happened to him?" Green shrugged his shoulders._

"_He was standing there looking all weird, so I placed my forehead against his to get his temperature, then he passed out and I accidently threw him to the ground. I thought he was kissing me!" Red's mom sighed and brushed Red's hair from his face. She smiled at his sleeping face._

"_He probably over worked himself playing Hide and Seek with you. You know he wants to be able to just beat you just once, Green." Green pondered for a second. Had Red never beaten Green at a game of Hide and Seek? That couldn't be true! They were always playing that game. Red had to of one at least one game! Green plopped down on the floor, thinking hard of all the times they had played._

_After a while Green came to the sad conclusion that he had won every single game of hide and seek. He frowned as he glanced over at Red. Red was sleeping peacefully on the nearby couch while Red's mom was calling over to Green's house. It was night time now and Red's mom didn't want Green to have to walk back to his house alone – a sleep over was fun anyways. Green smiled as he heard his mom approve of the sleep over. _

"_Alright, I'll bring him back over tomorrow in the afternoon. Good bye and good night," Red's mom stated as she said her goodbyes to Green's mom. She placed the phone back onto its charger and sweivled on her heel facing Green. Green smiled._

"_Alright mister, let's go get you a pair of pj's. You can wear one of Red's!" She chimed out, picking up Red. She lead Green upstairs while caring Red's sleeping body. While Green was changing, Red's mom changed Red, putting him in a pair of Pikachu Pj's. _

"_You wanna know something Green?"_

"_Yes Red's mom?"_

"_His favorite Pokémon is Pikachu! He absolutely loves them," Red's mom chimed out as she tucked in Red. Green glanced around Red's room noticing that Red really did like Pikachu a lot. He had posters up of Pikachu, A few plush dolls and his bedspread even had Pikachu on it. Red really did love Pikachu's didn't he? Red's mom patted the spot next to Red and told Green he could sleep there._

_Green stood up and stretched out. He walked over to the bed and plopped down. It felt warm. Green threw the covers over himself and said goodnight to Red's mom. He sighed as she left the room. He turned and started glaring at Red._

_He was pissed. If Red wanted to win so badly, he could have just said so._

"Hey, Green! What's up?" The baker cooed out, waving at Green. Green smiled and waved back at the baker. It wasn't uncommon for Green to be seen at the Simisear Bakery in the morning. This is the place where he got his breakfast and Red's – They were the baker's favorite customers. Green inhaled the warm scented air that circled around him. The bakery always smelled like this. It was rather endearing in the sense of nostalgia. It reminded him of his mom whenever she'd bake.

He sure did miss his family. He could remember the one time his mom and Red's mom had a baking class together and how he and Red would hang out in the back playing stupid games.

"_And now we'll preheat the ovens to 375 degrees and start making the batter as that heats up…" _

_Green laid his head down, sighly loudly. He hated coming to the recreational center in Viridian city. Every Friday night his mom dragged him down here while she baked, making him sit bored for about an hour. Green wanted to be outside, running around. Instead, he was plopped down in a chair doing absolutely nothing. The door opened and a woman started apologizing for being late. Green looked up and felt relief wash over him. He saw his best friend's mom._

_That meant Red was here too – thank the lord. Green couldn't stand being here by himself. It was just way too boring. Green adorned a smile on his lips as little Red made his way back here. Red smiled back at Green, making it obvious at how excited Red was to hang out with Green._

_As they say, Misery enjoys company. The two little boys hung out in the back of the room playing games to pass the time._

Green was interrupted of his thoughts by the baker. The baker was making a funny face, staring at Green. Green raised an eyebrow. What was the baker up too? Green selected the usual for himself and Red and shuffled over to the counter, tossing his items onto the counter. Red always made it his morning mission to wake up before Green and wait till six O'clock in the morning to shake Green awake. When Green was done yelling and screaming, he'd storm off to the Simisear Bakery to fetch breakfast while Red went back to sleep – well, that's what Green assumed what happened anyways.

Green pulled out the usual amount of money and the baker slipped the money into the cash register. Green glanced around the store as the baker hummed a song and bagged Green's purchases.

"Alright, I think that's everything, Green! I hope you and your ''friend'' have a lovely day!" The baker cooed out, winking at Green in a suggestive manner. Green sighed loudly, glared at the baker and stormed out of the bakery. All Green really did was make the baker laugh even more – but Green pretended he showed the baker up in an amazing show down in which he kicked the bakers ass.

Oh well though. One can dream right? Green huffed as he walked down the crowded street. He glanced around, examining all the different store fronts and what they had to offer. A familiar store entered his view. Cherubi's Cabinet. He smiled. Maria and her family lived there, working and selling crafts. He reached into his coat pocket. It was still there. He traced the metal outlines of the necklace charm, feeling a small sense of guilt with each stroke. He released the necklace back to the depths of his pocket and shuffled into the store.

The smell of roses embraced him. He inhaled deeply before looking around the store. No one was in the store. Green walked around the place, checking out everything that was on the shelves. Hot glue guns, pipe cleaners, and even little booklets on how to make certain crafts. It was endearing in the sense of nostalgia for Green. He could remember being a little kid and his mom taking him to Viridian city every so often to buy arts and craft tools and supplies.

Green wandered around the store a little bit more, thinking about his childhood until a small familiar voice reached his ears.

"Mr. Green! I haven't seen you in forever!" screamed Maria in excitement. She raced over to Green, jumping onto him and hugging him. Green laughed awkwardly, and slowly returned the hug. He really didn't know Maria that much but she seemed to be enamored with him. Whenever she saw him, she made it her mission to greet him and hug him. Green never met her parents so it was especially akward for him. What if her parents ended up seeing him return her hug? What would they think?

They'd think the worst obviously.

Green cringed at that idea. He could never do _that_ to a child – Especially Maria. She was a cute bright little girl who was always running around town bringing joy to anyone in her way. Plus, he could never feel that way to someone like her – His heart refused anyone but a certain someone, yet his brain always fought that idea and forced him to look at the other gender even more.

Green was trapped within his own body between his emotions and thoughts.

Green sighed, racing his hand through his hair. Maria stood there, smiling.

"So what are you doing today, Mr. Green?" Maria questioned, walking around in circles. Green smiled at her cute act and responded.

"I went and got breakfast for me and a friend. I decided to stop by and see what you were selling today. What are you doing today, Maria?" Maria stopped walking in circles and glanced up at the ceiling with a dejected look on her face. Green raised an eyebrow. Maybe he shoulden't of asked. Green went to say never mind but was stopped by Maria shouting.

"I'm doing absolutely nothing today! I'm so bored! Mr. Green, can I hang out with you today?" Maria swiveled on her heels towards Green. Her light blue eyes and the small pout riddled on her lips. Green cringed as he looked away from Maria. She was nailing the puppy-eyed begging look – and Green couldn't bare it. She was simply too cute and adorable to deny. He bit his lip and kept looking away while Maria walked closer to him, lightly pulling on his sleeve.

"Mr. Greeeen…. Please let me hang out with you today..." Maria whispered dejectedly. Green sighed. He wasn't going to walk away without her. He had lost.

"Alright, Alright, we can hangout today. Oh but you better go tell your parents you'll be out today—and I better meet them too."

"Nah, it's fine. They won't care, Mr. Green!" Maria chimed out. Green sighed.

"You can't hangout with me today unless I meet them," Green said, putting his hand on her head and ruffling her hair, "They could think I'm a bad man and that I kidnapped you! Then I get in trouble and I don't think they'll believe you, since they never met me before."

"…" Maria glanced at the ground. Green raised an eyebrow. What was so bad about meeting her parents? She was a little girl and Green didn't mean any harm but he didn't want to be made out as some creepy dude trying to pick up little girls. Green sighed once more.

"… I don't have any parents. No mom. No dad. I'm alone, Mr. Green."

Green's eyes widen and his stomach dropped. She had no parents? That couldn't be. She couldn't be alone! She was just a young little girl. Green raised an eyebrow.

"W-What do you mean?"

"My parent's died last year. Before they died, they taught me how to run the store, and I always had chores so after their deaths, I kinda just started running the place myself. Oh, and the baker from Simisear Bakery makes me a really nice dinner every once in a while and checks up on me. He even allows me to get a free food during the day too!"

Green couldn't help but think highly of the baker. He was a rather strange man, always making weird faces at Green and saying ridiculous stuff – but deep down he really was a nice guy. Most people would just ignore her or send her off to live with some strangers. She's been alone this whole time. Paying bills, keeping the house clean and in shape.

"Why don't you go live with someone in your family?" Green asked, raising an eyebrow. Maria glanced at the floor and started playing with her hair.

"They… They don't really like me."

"Why's that?"

"Iunno. They just don't. At the funeral, they all ignored me. Every time I tried to talk to one of them, they'd pretend not to hear me and walk off," Maria mumbled out. Green noted tears welling up in her eyes. Green bent down, hugging her. He couldn't help but want to pick her up, hug her and say everything would be okay – but he didn't know if he could promise that. He sighed. Then an idea hit him in the head.

"Maria, would you like to come live with me and Red?" Maria's eyes twinkled with joy.

"R-Really?! That'd be awesome… but is that okay with you?" Green shook his head 'yes' and Maria shrieked happily. She broke free of Green's hug and raced around the place, saying she had to pack things up and what not. Green chuckled and followed after her. He was helping her pack just as his cellphone went off. He fumbled with his phone in his pocket, pulled it and saw Red was calling. His heart skipped a beat.

He had to break the news to Red that a small child was going to be living with them. He clicked the answer button.

"Hey Red! What's up?" Green said, nervousness wavering in his voice. Red sighed lightly.

"Nothin', just waiting for my breakfast. What's taking you so long? _I'm starving_!" Red spat out dramatically. Green chuckled. He could only imagine Red holding his stomach in a dramatic way. Green cleared his throat.

"Do you remember me telling you about a girl named Maria?"

"Yeah, I still don't know who she is. What about her though?"

"Well, she's a little girl… and I just learned she lives by herself, so I'm taking her in. Is that okay with you?" Silence. Green gulped. Maybe this wasn't a great idea – but he couldn't leave Maria to fend on her own. She needed parental guidance!

Then it hit Green. Could he be a good parent? He had just gotten out of jail two months ago – and that isn't something most "award-winning" parents strive for. Green bit his lip. Could he provide Maria a stable environment to call home? A place she could grow up and not have to worry about anything? Green sighed. Hopefully he could take care of Maria.

Green waited anxiously for a response back. After what seemed like hours, Red finally said something.

"I don't care. It's your house. It's just gonna be a bit bothersome though…"

"How so?"

"We won't be able to do _it _whenever we want!" Red growled out seductively. Green's face was painted with a deep blush! They had never done _anything _lewd like he was suggesting. Red started laughing manically while Green plopped down on the floor and started to fume. Red was lucky Maria was in the room. After Red finally calmed down, He sighed loudly.

"She's gonna be your responsiblilty, not mine."

"Hey, it's my house. If you don't like it you can leave. You can help take care of her," Green went to lecture Red more until Maria screamed in the background.

"Is that Mrs. Green? I bet she's a lovely lady, Mr. Green."

Red erupted into more laughter while Green sighed and turned to Maria. He had to explain to Maria that he was single and was living with his friend. After he told Maria this, she went quiet.

"Uh, you don't like that idea?"

"… I'm gonna have two dads. Everyone is gonna be so jealous of me!" Maria shrieked out loud with joy. Green smacked his hand off his face while Red continued to giggle on the other end of the phone. Maria smiled brightly.

" I don't care one bit, Mr. Green! Parents are parents. All that matters is that you're here for me!" Green couldn't help but feel a sense of admiration towards Maria. She was a young girl but acted very mature for her age. She was an individualist- no doubt about it. Green smiled and patted her on the head.

"Ready to go, Maria?" Maria shook her head 'yes' and the two departed from Cherbui's Cabinet. While walking to Green's house, Maria talked on and on about how she was going to be "the best daughter ever" and how she'd make sure not to disappoint Green. Green only smiled at her.

Maria couldn't possibly disappoint Green. She was a sweet young girl. Green looked at Maria and pondered for a minute. How old was she exactly?

"Hey, Maria, how old are you?"

"Oh, I'm thirteen! How old are you Mr. Green?"

"… I'm twenty-six years old."

"Oh, okay… How old is my other dad?"

"He's not my husband or boyfriend… but he's twenty-five years old."

"Oh, okay… What's the house look like?"

"it's a two story house, with white paneling, and a small garden in the backyard."

"Oh, okay… Will I still go to the same school?" Green felt his eye twitch. For the last ten minutes now, she had been asking questions non-stop. He didn't mind it at first but now he couldn't stand to answer any more questions. Finally they reached the house and outside was Red, watering the flowers in the window-boxes. Maria stopped walking. Green raised an eye-brow.

"Something wrong?" Maria's eyes traced over the house then landed on Red. Her eyes seemed to stay on Red for a few seconds. Did Maria maybe know Red? They both lived in the same town so it wouldn't be unlikely for them to have bumped into each other at least once. Green shrugged to himself and waited for Maria to respond.

"…No. I was just shocked by how beautiful the house was," Maria shouted out. Green smiled and waved over Red. Red shuffled on over, looking Maria up and down.

"So this is her. Well she certainly is adorable! Welcome to the family," Red said, sticking his hand out for her to shake. She shook his hand lightly then focused back on the house. Green patted her on the back.

"This is your new house. Feel free to explore and ask if you have any questions."

"Okay! Where is my room at?" Green led Maria into the house and upstairs. He pointed to the door on the left side of the hallway.

"This is gonna be your room. Red and I share my bedroom so if you ever need anything during the night, you know where to come and get us, okay?"

"Alright, Mr. Green! If you don't mind, I'm gonna go settle in my new room!" Green smiled and patted Maria on the head.

"Knock yourself out, Maria." Maria smiled and closed the door behind her. Green lingered at the door for a few seconds until he heard Red shout for him.

"Green! Come here, I need help."

"With what?"

"… Just come here!" Green sighed as he trudged down the staircase, defeated. Once he reached downstairs, he saw Red lounging on the couch holding his hand. Blood was seeping from his hand. Green panicked and ran over.

"What did you do?!"

"I accidently cut myself with the gardening scissors you have. They're really freakin' sharp, Green!" Green ran to the kitchen grabbing the first aid kit he had under the sink, "Green, you need to put a warning label on those. They could have taken one of my fingers off!" Red said dramatically. Green sighed.

"I should just buy child-proof ones since you can't apparently deal with the adult ones without hurting yourself!" Green wiped and cleaned out the cut on Red's hand and wrapped it with a bandage. Red stuck his hand out towards Green's face.

"What?"

"Kiss it and make it feel better."

"What? Oh God, you're not a little kid, Red."

"But, my hand hurts. If you kissed my hand, it'd feel a million times better," Red cooed out. Green sighed as he gently grabbed Red's hand, led it to his mouth and kissed the palm of Red's hand lightly. He let Red's hand go and was shocked when Red placed his injured hand onto his chest, right over his heart. Green's face was hit with a light glaze of blush while Red stared at Green's eyes. Green couldn't avert his gaze from Red's seductive gaze. Red slowly leaned in and kissed Green on the lips.

Green's face went Red.

"W-What…"

"I love you, Green…" Red mumbled out then stood up and walked upstairs, claiming he needed a nap. Green sat on the couch confused.

"_What in the hell just happened?"_ Green thought as he stared at the staircase. Green stood up and walked up the stairs, following after Red. He noticed the door was ajar and he peered in to see what exactly Red was doing. Red was lying down on the bed, holding one of Green's blankets, trying to fall asleep. Green sighed, and slowly opened the door. Red seemed to be asleep and Green yawned.

He joined Red in bed, cuddling up against Red's smaller body. Green wrapped his arms around Red's chest, leaned his head on Red's shoulder and exhaled deeply.

"You sure are weird, Red," Green whispered. Red clicked his tongue of the roof of his mouth.

"You're weird too, Green," Red whispered back, slowly meeting Green's gaze. Green couldn't help but focus his eyes on Red's lips. They looked so soft. They looked so inviting. Green leaned in, gently kissing Red's lips. Red leaned into the kiss to, wearing a small smile as they kissed. They broke apart from the kiss, gazing at each other with lustful eyes. They leaned in to kiss each other when a loud knock interrupted them.

"Mr. Green! Where's the bathroom?! I gotta go!" Green rolled out of bed, panicking while Red erupted out into a fit of laughter. While Green answered the door and pointed to where the bathroom was, Red was laying on the bed.

"That damn kid, she ruined everything that was happening" Red muttered out jokingly. Green glanced back at Red and couldn't help but laugh and agree. Maria had unexpectedly ruined the mood.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**A/N- First, Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated! Second, LOL. I love the ending and how I wrote it. I think I Ended it perfectly. Anyways stay tune for the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
